Decade: A New Journey
by GammaTron
Summary: The brand new story from Team Toku East. The 15 Riders of the Heisei and Neo-Heisei Eras of Kamen Rider have been captured, leaving just one Kamen Rider still out there. Unfortunately, he's an arse now. Maybe spending time in the world they were captured in will help. Then again, he's an arse.
1. Chapter 1

Kaos: Aahhahahha! Finally i have return!

GammaTron: What the-How did you get in here?!

Kaos: Readers! I-Kaos!-have discovered a video game with similarities to my world called Kamen Rider Summonride! I will use this similarity to create a rider army of minions!

GT: *shocked* He ignored me!

Kaos: Now...welcome to the main event! The beginning of the Age of Kaos!

GT: ...That's it. *pulls out a Portal*

Kaos: Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Team Toku East does not own the Kamen Rider series or the Skylanders series nor Spyro the Dragon. Those are owned by their respective owners. However, GammaTron owns the Portal Mistress-Kiina-of this story.

Kaos: Now, prepare for-*gets tackled by Spyro the Dragon in all three versions of himself* Gah!

* * *

Revving was heard as several bikes and a car raced off, being chased by an army of strange beings firing on them. A blunette yelped as she hid behind a large boulder as an explosion knocked the bikes for a loop and made the car flip and crash.

"Tch...Teme!" a red being with a peach/train-theme growled as he jumped off his bike and attacked a creature that was in the shadows, bare hints of grey visible.

Another shadowed creature, this time with hints of red visible, spread its wings and flew at the charging being. It released a blast of flames, its own body igniting.

"Den-O!" a bat-themed being shouted, jumping into the air, "Kivat!"

"Yosh! Kivatte ikuze!"

The hiding bluenette gripped her large wooden staff tightly as she noticed the small metal bat the bat-themed being had. The small metal bat then flew around his leg as the chains around it snapped off and the boot opened to reveal a red interior. He then aimed his leg and body into a flying side kick position before his body shot forward as if breaking the laws of physics and crashing at the creature that attacked Den-O. It nearly hit but the creature vanished in a puff of flames, appearing behind Den-O in another burst of flames.

"Yaro…." Den-O growled as he pulled out a sword and swung at the creature, missing each time.

"Kuuga!" a voice said out of no where as a being in burning red armor with gold stag beetle like horns attacked one of the creatures.

"A beetle man?" the bluenette whispered, tilting her head before gasping, "Mr. Beetle, look out!"

The Beetle-man heard her as he avoided another creature that attempted to attack him from behind. The figure kicked his leg, hitting it in the chest and leaving a mark in it's chest. The black creature with red details let out a raging roar before slamming its fists on the ground five times. The beetle-man tilted his head before yelping as the fists ignited with magma. In his surprise, he didn't think to avoid one of the uppercuts of the shadowed creature, causing sparks to come off him from the point of impact.

"Gah! Kuuga!" Den-O yelped before yelping as black lightning zapped him from the air, coming from a dragon-like shadowed creature detailed in grey.

"Agito!" the voice said as another warrior with black and gold armor jumped into the air, his horns opening with a 'shing.'

He kicked his leg into the dragon like creature's head, causing a large explosion.

"...Is he a bug man or a dragon man?" the bluenette pondered to herself as the figure landed...only for a large shadow to come over him, "Uh oh."

Agito looked up and tensed up. Towering over him by a good twenty feet was a giant shadow with green details. The giant raised its right fist into the air and spikes grew on it. Agito barely avoided the massive punch, but was sent away along with the other armored figures nearby by the shockwave the impact caused, the bluenette barely holding onto the rock she was behind. A red figure got back up first before he jumped into the air.

"Ryuki!"

"Okay...Now that guy looks like a dragon knight," the Bluenette noted.

The Red warrior then summoned an Eastern, metallic red dragon that came in behind him before it breathed a massive stream of fire, sending Ryuki flying forward. Ryuki crashed into the giant's face, lighting it aflame with the dragon's breath, as Ryuki's kick caused a powerful impact. The giant shadowed being exploded into a small pile of strange energy orbs. They floated and were absorbed into another shadowed being with blue details. It aimed its gun at Ryuki and fired a giant, gold, tri-pointed anchor at the dragon. It crashed into the dragon and made a small explosion that sent it crashing into the ground.

"Faiz!"

With that, another warrior who's black suit had red neon lights across it and an almost shark like theme to his helmet. He pulled out a sword that seemed to be made of solid light as he slashed at the shadowed creature several times before he kicked it away. He then tossed the weapon away with a flick of his wrist before he jumped into the air and formed a drill of red light around his leg as his kick landed into the creature before forming the greek letter Phi in the air.

"...Okay, is he some sort of catfish or just someone's idea of how the Greek letter Phi looks as armor?" the Blunette pondered before a massive golden beam slammed into Faiz, sending him crashing through a boulder beside the Bluenette, "Eep!"

A crazy cackle filled the air as another shadow creature, orange coloring random bits of it, was jumping around in glee, firing gold coins at everything it could.

"Hibiki!"

A purple demon-like warrior then ran through the coins before he unleashed a stream of violet flames from where his mouth would be behind his mask. The creature was caught in the flames and began to bounce around, trying to put them out. Hibiki lifted two clubs as he began to slam them into it, forming what looked like a drum's surface that began to spiral as he continued to beat it like a drum.

"Oh...That sounds amazing," the Bluenette awed, "Is he some sort of Undead?"

Hibiki then ended his beat with slamming both his clubs sending the shadow figured flying across the ground in a violent fireball. He spun one of his sticks around twice, resting it on his shoulder, before a massive anchor covered in barnacles slammed him away. The chain on the anchor was tugged and returned to another shadowed giant, blue instead of green highlighting its shadowed visage. It opened its large mouth and tried to chomp on Den-O, but he barely dodged.

"Blade!"

A navy blue colored figure with armor and a helmet themed after a hercules beetle charged forward.

"...Why can't they make up their mind? Are they bugs, dragons, or Greek letters?" the Bluenette pondered, one of her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

He drew a sword from his hip before he scanned a card down it's side. He then blured forward at sonic speeds running up the monsters leg then back before jumping over it's head. He then scanned two more cards as his helmet began to glow red as steam began to pour off his armor.

=KICK - -MACH-THUNDER - LIGHTNING SONIC=

He then shot forward as lightning surged off of him as his leg crashed into the giant's torso. The giant grunted before Blade unleashed an unimaginable amount of electrical energy into its body. It let out a defeat groan before turning into another mound of energy orbs, the orbs floating and shoot off elsewhere. Blade chuckled before he cried out as intense flames slammed into his back, sending large sparks off his armor. The first red and shadowed figure was upon Blade, talons and claws bared.

"Kabuto!"

With that, a red Japanese Rhinoceros beetle-themed figure stood in its path with his back to it. He began tapping on his belt buckle.

=ONE - TWO - THREE=

"Rider Kick," the figure stated.

=RIDER KICK=

The Rider ignored the flames as the beast came at him. In the last second, he spun his entire body around and landed a kick to it's head. Tachyon energy surged through it before his kick sent the beast flying away with great force before it exploded in the air. The warrior then pointed to the sky with a smug air around him.

"DEN-O!"

"God damn it! You show off!" Den-O snapped before Kabuto was frozen in ice by a feminine shadow figure, detailed in blue to reveal a lance and shield, "Tsk...I knew he'd get taken out one of these days. Okay, you and me, whatever you are! Take this! Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza!"

=Full Charge!=

Den-O's sword then flew off the handle before he began slashing the shadowed figure once from the left, then again from the right. He then swung the blade straight down cutting it down the center and leaving a deep crater in the ground.

"Part 2." Den-O finished as the blade returned to the handle before he held it over his shoulder. "I'm so badass!" he choked as a massive black and grey hand grabbed him and began to squeeze him tightly, "Nevermind…"

The Giant appeared to have a demonic face on its stomach and a giant round head with tiny bat wings. It squeeze Den-O tighter with each second.

"Kiva!"

"Eek! The bat man's back!" the Bluenette yelped.

With that, Kiva charged again, his arm held out, before jumping into the air again. As he did his boot reopened as a red aura formed off him before he slammed the boot into the creature's chest, slamming it into the ground and leaving a bat wing symbol on the ground as Kiva ground his boot into the monster's chest. It let out a pained groan before shattering into more of the energy orbs and went off once more.

"Ugh…" Den-O coughed, "Took you long enough, you Kumori-Yaro…!"

"Wizard!"

With that a flaming barrier shielded the two from a galleon made of water. They looked up to see a figure dressed in black with ruby armor on his chest and his head essentially a large ruby ring. He flipped back his tailcoats as he pulled out a sword. He began to start fighting another black and blue being, tentacles acting as its legs, with a cutlass and pistol in hands.

"Now there's a ruby guy?" the Bluenette groaned, "Man...What's with these guys and not sticking to a single theme?!"

Wizard blocked slashes from it's cutlass before kicking it's pistol out of it's hand. He then backflipped away before he placed a new ring on his hand.

=VERY NICE - KICK STRIKE! Saiko~!=

Wizard then flipped forward before he formed magic circles around him. The figure moved back from the intense flames coming from the seal before Wizard shot forward in a flash of fire. He then twirled to a stop behind the creature as he smirked audibly.

"Finale da." he said, holding his hand up, showing off the ring on it.

The figure groaned as the magic seal appeared over it. It exploded, none noticing more orbs shooting off into the distance. The fire Wizard created had the effect of freeing Kabuto who groaned as he cracked his neck. Wizard turned only for an oversized boomerang to slam into him, knocking him into the Bluenette's boulder and over it, landing on her.

"Gah!" the Bluenette yelped.

"W!"

With that a rider who's left side was black with purple accents and a right side that was green with gold accents then formed a wall of green wind that knocked the boomerang away. Its owner, a large-bellied shadow with sky-blue detailing, caught it. W then charged at its owner. The owner of the boomerang seemed to be quite skilled in using it as a sword.

"Interesting sekai we're in, Shotaro." the right eye flashed as this voice spoke.

"Ah...this place is pretty wild ne Philip." the left half replied as he punched the monster before he formed another mini tornado and kicked it away.

"Senpai!" Wizard groaned, walking up to W, "Anything yet in your library?"

"Nothing on any of these creatures." W's right half replied as he held the creature up before kicking it away.

"Saa...Maximum Drive!"

=JOKER - MAXIMUM DRIVE!=

W then floated up in a large, green-tinted tornado before he aimed both his legs forward. The monster tossed its boomerang once more, hoping to hit W, but W split in half down the center before shooting at the monster, letting its weapon pass through the gap.

"JOKER EXTREME!" the two voices declared in unison.

Both sides kicked at the same moment before recombining to normal. W then flipped off the monster as it was sent flying away and exploded. The green half noticed the orbs.

"Case cl…"

"KITAAAA!"

"Fourze!"

A white Rider based upon an astronaut shot by, his right arm covered in an orange rocket. Shooting beside it on the ground was an archer shadowed figure in red details, leaving a trail of black flames behind it.

"Mou Gentaro you scare the carp out of me!" W's left half snapped. "Everytime!"

"Gomen nasai, Sempai! This guy's really fast!" Fourze apologized before barely avoiding a flaming arrow the running archer shot at him, "Oi! How can you shoot when you can't even see me?!"

"He can hear your rocket," the left half of W sighed, facepalming.

"Eh...okay then. I'll just go to him!" Fourze declared with a smirk as he activated a switch on his belt.

=DRILL ON=

Fourze then aimed the leg at the monster before he pushed on the lever on the side of his belt.

=ROCKET - DRILL - LIMIT BREAK!=

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" Fourze declared.

Fourze then shot forwards as a powerful yellow aura formed from his leg's drill before he crashed into the monster before he exited out it's back and embedding himself into the ground, spinning with his drill before stopping.

"All these new kids are showing up like crazy!" Den-O complained...before a hand(?) slapped him upside the head.

'Oi, peach! I need your medal.'

"AH! The disembodied Tori-Yaro hand again!"

"HA!" a new rider who's armor was black with an animal theme of a hawk, tiger, and grasshopper slashed with three yellow claws on his arms, his opponent's own blade ignited in flames blocking the blade, flames coming out of the gaps of its armor.

"Now I'm seeing a guy who's half and half, a guy who's a spaceman, and now a with three animal themes…" the Bluenette muttered before noticing Faiz getting back up beside her, "Hm? Oi!" she pulled Faiz up and started to shake him, "What's with all the weird inconsistent themes?!"

"OOO!"

OOO slashed at the monster before he kicked off its chest with a green shockwave. As he did he scanned his belt.

=SCANNING CHARGE!=

OOO then jumped into the air and then through three rings before he landed a drop kick on the monster. It exploded, but OOO cried out as a black sword made of black crystals slashed into his back, owned by a figure resembling an egyptian pharaoh made of armor and three glowing white orbs on its 'face.'

=START YOUR ENGINES!=

The Pharaoh monster was then crashed into by a red blur before it stopped to reveal a new warriors dressed in red armor with a tire across his chest and a car theme to his armor.

"A c-c-c-c-car-theme now?" the Bluenette shivered.

"DRIVE!"

Drive then flipped the car on his bracelet up three times as the tire began to spin.

=SP-SP-SPEED!=

The Rider then unleashed a barrage of punches at super speeds that began to pummel the monster. He punched one more time, sending it flying away. Drive then ran forward before he pressed a button on his bracelet and then jumped.

=FULL THROTTLE SPEED!=

Drive then went into a kick as a red aura formed around him as he kicked the Monster sending it flying away. But before they got too far apart, Drive kicked his leg back and bounced off a car that drove in and began to drive around the two. Drive bounced off the car hitting the monster like a pinball being bounced around the machine repeatedly. Drive then ended it with one more kick as a sonic cone formed around his entire body. He then pierced through the monster and out it's back before skidding across the ground on one knee.

"That...was...awesome," the Bluenette muttered.

"...damn it." Drive growled as he and the others saw the endless army.

"Who's ready for round 1000?" Den-O asked.

"We need a miracle."

**(Cue: Just Live More)**

=KIWAMI ARMS! DAI (DAI!)-DAI(DAI!)-DAI(DAI)-DAI SHOGUN! DAI (DAI!)-DAI(DAI!)-DAI(DAI)-DAI SHOGUN!=

"GAIM!"

"Dye Show Gun?" the Bluenette tilted her head.

Everyone then looked back as a silver shogun themed rider charged in riding a horse adjourned in sliver armor. His chest had a fruit bowl like design. He raised his arms as the skies began to ripple before an army's worth of weapons formed in the sky.

"FRUIT?!" the Bluenette screamed in disbelief before slamming her head on the boulder, Faiz not sure what to do with her before deciding just to rejoin his fellow Riders.

"HA!-!-!" Gaim roared as the weapons began to rain down on the monsters and destroyed them.

"Sugei...He's a god." Kuuga said before Kabuto kicked him.

"It's the power of his armor's current form," Kabuto informed.

"You're just jealous 'cause he's a god and you're not." Wizard chuckled before flinching as Kabuto looked at him, "...Please don't kick me at hyper sonic speeds."

"I am the man that walks the path of heaven."

"Oi, minna! I need your help! Go full power!" Gaim ordered as he pulled on the reins of his horse, making it stop.

"Full power?!" the Bluenette gawked.

"Yosh." Kuuga nodded getting ready, "Cho...Henshin!" Kuuga's body was then bathed in a black aura as his armor began to change.

"Ha…." Agito breathed out as his belt changed. He was then enveloped in a flash of light.

=SURVIVE!= Ryuki was then covered in a dome of intense flames.

Faiz pulled out a case before he plugged the phone from his belt into it.

=AWAKEN=

Faiz pressed the '5' three times and 'ENTER' on the case.

=STANDING BY=

As Faiz's armor began to glow bright red and started to cover him, Blade took out two cards from a black box on his left lower arm. He slid the first one into it.

=ABSORB QUEEN=

He then slashed the other card into the scanner beside the slotted card. t turned into energy that overlapped the Absorb Queen, turning it into a gold spade with a beetle in it.

=EVOLUTION KING!=

Hibiki pulled out a sword before he pressed a button on the bottom, his entire body was then covered in flames as new armor began to form over his body.

=HYPER CAST OFF!= Kabuto's armor began to change as it grew bulkier as his horn extended in size and dynamics.

=MOMO - URA - KIN - RYU - CLIMAX FORM!= Den-O's armor then changed as multiple masks connected to his armor before the peach themed visor peeled open.

"DOGGA HAMMER! BASSHAA MAGNUM! GARULU SABER! TATSULOT!" With that Kiva was covered in golden bats that began to form a new armor over him.

=XTREME!= W was covered in a vortext of energy as his armor began to open up, revealing a gold inside with six scarf-like wings emerging from his back.

=SUPER TAKA! SUPER TORA! SUPER BATTA! SU~PER~! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! SUPER!= OOO armor's color inversed itself with the claws on his arms growing larger and sharper.

=COSMIC ON!= Light and what looked like switches merged with Fourze's armor making a blue flash.

"Koi, Dragon!" Wizard said as he scanned a diamond ring over his belt.

=INFINITY PLEASE! HI SUI FUU DO, BO JABU BYU DOGON!= at that golden wings grew from Wizard's back. as a magic circle dropped over him as what looked like crystals formed over him in a shell before it shattered =FINAL RUSH - PLEASE!=

=DRIVE TYPE: FORMULA!= Drive was covered by a tire of energy as his armor changed into a new form in a burst of heat and electricity.

The 15 warriors all stood side by side as they entered their newest forms. The Bluenette was conflicted. Did she want to hit her head on the rock again because they were so inconsistent or be amazed at how awesome the armors looked.

"Koko kara wa...Kamen Riders no Stage!"

"Yosh!" at that Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, W, OOO, and Wizard jumped and flew off into the air, Kiva turning into a dragon-like bat the size of a small car.

"Rahhh!" Kuuga roared in his golden armor as he generated a massive black fireball.

"Ha…" Blade, Hibiki, Faiz, Agito, and Fourze all breathed as they lifted their swords up ready to slash them. Said blades all began to glow with energy or ignite with bright flames in the case of Hibiki.

"Our bonds of friendship will take on the universe!" Fourze shouted as the sword wielders sent a large energy slash, decimating the army before them to less than half. of its initial forces.

"RAHHH!" Kuuga roared, slamming the huge fireball he made sending a wave of black flames at the army.

Just before it could hit, a large purple beam rocketed out and dispersed it, slamming behind the Riders and made an explosion. Landing before what remained of the shadowed army was a black dragon, purple barely visible in its dark coloring. Its glowing white eyes narrowed at them.

"W...Was that Convexity just now?" the Bluenette gulped.

"Hehhe." Gaim chuckled pointing up.

The dragon then looked up to see what Gaim was pointing at.

"Ikuze! Ikuze! IKUZE!" Den-O roared as all the Riders that were flying dove down.

The dragon snorted before closing its eyes. He took a deep inhale before it exhaled a wide wave of the purple flames. Wizard then chuckled.

"Your fire against mine which is hotter?" Wizard asked, a transparent gold Western Dragon appearing behind him, as the dragon head on his chest opened fire, unleashing a huge wave that easily overwhelmed the dragon and killed it, turning it into orbs that flew off.

"Gah! Giant dragon!" the Bluenette gawked, "...I wonder which Element it is...Tech? Nah, maybe Magic since that guy called it out."

"Hmm...It did it again," W's other half noted.

"What did what again?"

"When we defeat those things, they turn into orbs that fly off," the right half replied to the left half, "Almost as if something is absorbing their energies and whatever energy we used."

"Oi...Puppet Master, stop hiding!" Gaim ordered, firing at the sky and revealing a large head made of energy.

"Well now…" the floating head smirked, its voice distorted, deep, and echoing, "So you are the Ruler of Helheim Forest, Kazaruba Kouta."

"You have ten seconds to return to your home or you answer to my wife and she's more unforgiving than me."

"Oh, but I am Home. Tell me, does this area even look familiar to any of you?" the figure smirked.

"Can we kill him?" Den-O asked uncaring.

"FOOLS!" Den-O winced at the loud bark the head gave off, "You cannot kill me, Kaos! K-A-O-S!"

"..." Gaim then snapped his fingers, revealing a small figure in black robes with the same marking on his bald head the giant floating head had...making the riders laugh, "You know, our villains have the guts to show their real faces."

"Oh? Then they must be fools if they fell to you lot," the short figure snorted, the giant floating head talking in unison with it before the short figure made it vanish.

"We're more powerful then you can even dream of being." Gaim informed, "I'm literally god. Don't piss me off any further then you have."

"Oh, I'm not worried about you, god," Kaos smirked before Kuuga grunted as sparks began to come off his body, "If fact, you all seem to be growing...weaker, yes?"

"Kuuga?" Agito pondered before grunting as sparks started coming off his body as well.

"...You are truly a fool." Gaim frowned, not fighting it.

"Oh please," Kaos snorted as all the riders but Gaim started sparking, "You were the fool, coming here and away from Helheim."

"...Ahahahahahah." they all started to be covered in crystals.

"No, you are...you forgot one." Gaim informed, making Kaos and the Bluenette blink before Gaim was encased in crystals.

"Bah. Who cares if one remains," Kaos snorted before placing a hand on Gaim's crystal...before it blew him back sending him into a boulder, "Guh! Why you little…! Seems I'll have to start off small and work my way up, I suppose. Glumshanks! Get the castle!"

"No Kaos!" a voice spoke, making Kaos look up to see a floating head, "You don't know what you bring to our world! The power in these individuals will tear our homes apart! Especially the Helheim Lord."

"And you think I wasn't aware of what they'll bring?" Kaos smirked, "I'm planning on it coming."

"Very well...but you'll regret not getting the last one...Oh, and as for those crystals you trapped them in...should've done more homework." he chuckled as the crystals started to fly into the air before scattering to 15 different directions.

"No! My power! My ultimate power!" Kaos shouted, "Curse you, Eon! Curse you!" he turned and ran off, "Glumshanks, Initiate Plan Z-1-2-3-4! We're leaving to get recruits!"

After he was out of sight, Eon turned to blunette, "Greetings, young Portal Mistress."

"M-Master Eon?" the Blunette blinked, "Wh...What is going on here?"

"Kaos has made the ultimate error. Our world and another world will be destroyed in a month's time."

"Wh-What?" the Bluenette gawked, "Is...Is it...Earth?"

"Yes. I am sorry. But if it is your earth...I cannot say. While I know much, it is still not akin to knowing everything," Eon informed, "A great adventure awaits you and the Skylanders. Seek out the one Kaos did not get. He will be able to aide you, just as you will be able to aide him. I'll try to keep an eye on Kaos. I feel that he is going to use this as an opportunity for something."

"The one?" she blinked.

"Him." Eon said looking to a grey mist-like wall, resembling some sort of film.

"...Where are they?" a voice echoed from the wall.

"Wh-Who is it, Master Eon?" the Bluenette gulped.

"He is known by many as 'The Destroyer,' but many also call him 'The Connector,'" Eon informed, "But his true name...is Decade."

"Where are my nakama?!" a hand then broke out and reached for the bluenette, making her scream.

* * *

*MUSIC START*

*The screen pulled back, revealing it to be in a card. The card shot off, revealing it to be one of nine. The camera turned towards where the cards were heading, completing the image of Decade as he stood in a white area, spirals made of film reels in the area.*

Decade - A passing-through traveller. What does he see through his eyes?

miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)

*The scene changes to Tsukasa sitting in a chair, Kiina covering his eyes. It zoomed into his face as Kiina uncovered them. It continued to zoom into his left eye as it faded into an old camera and then fading into Tsukasa's own camera being wound up and then fading into the DecaDriver, the headshots of the first nine Heisei Riders moving from the center to their emblems on it. It then cut to the Machine Decadeier alone on a floating island before cutting to Tsukasa in the white space, grabbing a spinning cube, the pictures and negatives in it bouncing inside as he stopped it.*

seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)

*It cut to the outside of Skylanders Academy, different Skylanders and Kamen Riders appearing and disappearing in various areas of it before Kiina appeared in the center, clutching a crystal in her hand. The camera cut to an angle shot of her rising her crystal-holding hand into the air before cutting to Tsukasa in the white space in a revolving camera shot and then to Spyro laying down near Decade's Rider Machine, the images of the elements of the Skylanders disappearing and appearing before the screen while cutting to Kiina throwing the crystal at the ground, the gem changing colors in tme with the repeating Elements*

aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)

*The scene cut to a construction yard where faint ghosts of the Neo-Heisei Riders and the Trap Masters appeared and disappeared in various area of it. It cut to the Neo-Heisei Riders in their ghostly forms charging at the screen's left before cutting to the Trap Masters in their ghostly forms charging at the right*

tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)

*It cut to the crystal crashing on the floor and faded into a headshot of Tsukasa, tensing before falling to his right, the left side of his face changing into the helmets of the Heisei Riders. It then cut to a rolling shot of Kiina, aiming her staff ahead, then to a shot of Spyro looking outwards and then cutting to all the captured Riders and the Trap Masters, readying to fight, Kiina standing in the back with a worried look*

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)

*It cut to Decade and Spyro turning around as the camera zoomed out to reveal they were surrounded by the Riders and Trap Masters. It cut to Decade pulling his RideBooker out in its Gun Mode and firing with Spyro, the purple dragon releasing flames. It cut quickly to Kiina holding onto Tsukasa as she tried to not look over the side of the Dread-Yacht before doing a series of rapid cuts of Decade and Spyro fighting the other Riders and Trap Masters, Spyro at times quickly fading into Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Terrafin, Stealth Elf, Whirlwind, Chop-Chop, and Sunburn*

arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)

*It cut to Tsukasa, kneeling, slowly turning his head up to the outstretched arm holding his camera before cutting to the Dread-Yacht flying by in the air, the Dragon Skylanders seeing it go by before taking flight after it, Drobot and Flashwing carrying Bash*

boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)

*It cut to Spyro, five mirrors at his sides, showing five different versions of himself, before cutting to Tree Rex slamming his fist into the ground, creating a large debris cloud before Decade erupted from it, Trigger Happy shooting gold coins at the screen on his shoulders, two covering the screen with one having Spyro's face looking at the left and Decade's face looking to the right, the symbols of the Elements of Skylands around Spyro's head and the symbols of the captured Riders circling Decade's*

atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)

*It then went through a rapid series of cuts of Decade and the Skylanders battling the captured Riders and the Trap Masters with explosions going off all over*

mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)

*It cut to a slow-zoom of Spyro, his wings spread and eyes closed, before he fired a beam of Convexity at the screen, causing it to cut to the distance-firing Skylanders shooting and avoiding shots. It then cut to Spyro tackling over Hibiki as Decade punched down Gaim in his Kiwami Arms before the camera zoomed in on Decade's face, cutting to him driving through a Dimensional Veil on his motorcycle with one of the Skylanders holding onto him from behind, another one appearing at his side as he drove past the camera. He slowed in the shot as the upper-body images of the captured Riders and the Trap Masters in ghostly forms appeared in the veil in a pair of circles before the vehicle went off, leaving behind the ghostly images. The camera turned a bit to have them in a proper circle before they faded into their symbols and the symbols of the Elements, the title appearing in the center of it*

*MUSIC END*

* * *

**Photo 1: The Riders in the Skylands**

* * *

"Kyahhhh!" the bluenette screamed, jumping up from bed.

"P-Portal Mistress!" a startled voice yelped outside her room before it slammed open, revealing a small, brown-furred, anthropomorphic creature in a green hoodie, a backpack, and glasses, "Are you all right?"

"I...I...Oh, Hugo...I don't know," the Bluenette groaned before noticing who was there, "Gah! Hugo, get outta here! I'm still in my pajamas!"

"Huh?" Hugo blinked before yelping as a pillow hit him in the face.

"Out! Out! Out!" the Bluenette freaked, throwing more of her pillows at him.

"Off! Guh! Gah!" Hugo yelped as he ran out, 'Why do I always get hit by pillows when I go check on the girls in the mornings or when I hear them scream?'

"Boomsticks! Did you walk in on her in her pjs again?"

Hugo yelped and turned to his left, revealing an older anthropomorphic creature just a few inches taller than him. He had a white beard, a tuff of white hair on the top of his head, and random bits of armor on his body and leather jacket. He had brown/red pants with a single combat boot on, his left leg a peg-leg while his right hand had a crutch/cane.

"Y-Yeah. B-But you know that I just get so frightened for her, Mr. Buzz," Hugo informed, "I...I don't want to lose the last Portal Master in all of Skylands."

"Well, seein' as how you were close to Eon and all, it's not surprising you're so protective of his heir," the other chuckled, "But remember, she's not that little girl that was brought way back when."

"By the way, Buzz, did you see those 15 lights last night?"

"Lights? Nope," Buzz replied, "Was busy playing poker with Chop Chop, Flashwing, Hot Dog, Hex, Trigger Happy, and Terrafin."

"Wowza!"

"Oh no...Flynn." Hugo facepalmed.

"Guys, you won't believe what I saw last night flying," a voice beamed before a taller anthropomorphic creature ran up to them, his fur auburn and brown in color and wearing aviator's gear complete with red scarf, "I saw fifteen shooting stars!"

"And I can guess what he used all fifteen wishes on," Hugo whispered to Buzz, the elder cracking a small smile for a second.

"They all landed somewhere!" Flynn finished.

"Well...Seems I missed out on something interesting last night," Buzz noted before turning to the door, "Kiina! Are you dressed yet?"

"Yo, Kiina, are you ready for meteor hunting?" Flynn asked with a grin, "Oh yeah. Here it comes~" he posed, "Space Boom!"

"That's a new one." Buzz chuckled.

* * *

Kiina grunted as she finished the last of buttoning her baby-blue blouse. She needed to get a bigger blouse again. She walked over to a mannequin's torso where a robe laid. It seemed to be made of various silks that made it appear to be a soft magenta with cyan trimming. She put it on her body and secured it before walking to a closet.

"Where are they?" a disembodied voice...definitely not Eon...demanded.

Kiina shuddered as she tried to shake off her dream from last night. She opened to closet and pulled out a sash, bearing eight symbols in eight different colors. The symbols all rested in a circle. She put it on before turning to a dresser.

"Oi, luv, when are we gonna mess some goons up?" a voice asked from one of the crystal decorations(?) at the dresser.

"Probably today, Wolfgang, sir," Kiina replied as she started to brush her shoulder-length hair, "Thank you for the song last night."

"Anything for you, luv. You even went on in your dreams last night how it sounded awesome."

Kiina flinched a little at that, but managed to keep it hidden, "I did? Well, that goes to show how great you are."

"I still can't believe you dropped Kaos," a regal voice came from one of the others.

"I said I was sorry, Goldie," Kiina pouted.

"Gulper still laughing! She fell down, went poomf," another crystal lit up with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Gulper!" the other crystals barked.

* * *

"Meanwhile, unknown to even me, Eon, another threat was gathering in a land even I never thought would appear again.'

* * *

Several figures who resembled humans dressed in black full body jumpsuits, their chests having ribcage like designs down the center that finished at their waists which were covered in thick black leather belts that have large buckles in the front, with each one adorned with an emblem that resembled a condor like symbol that was perched atop a globe of the earth. The figures all wore black boots and gloves and have a mask covering their faces said masks resembled regular ski masks with white bone like linings around the holes for their mouths, nose, and eyes with another small white symbol in the center of their foreheads. Each one also brandished a machete like blade in their hands. marching around a garden of sorts crystals floating around, crystals similar to the ones that captured the kamen riders.

The figures marched towards the three (presumingly) Residents in the land; an owl decorated in red and gold armor resembling a shogun, a fairy with attire seemingly made of plantlife, and a human sized...possibly taller...blue-skinned woman in regal clothing.

"What are these creepy looking things?" the fairy asked.

"I'm not sure I want to know." the owl said as the figures surrounded them.

"Masaka...for the Crystal Base to be invaded so easily…" the regal woman started, "Memoru, Minuku, save yourselves!"

"Umm well if you insist.." the owl Minuku chuckled.

"Oi Minuku!"

"I was joking..besides there's no where to go now is there?"

At that the figures got closer till a light shone from the sky causing them all to look at a strange gate.

"Ahh Ride Gate!"

"Is something being summoned?"

"DECADE!"

At that the black suited figures all visibly flinched knowing that name as they looked up as well. Was that word...that name...was it who they least wanted to meet...a Kamen Rider!?

At that a figure covered in a black aura came out from the gate that shattered like glass and came down while hard to make out...he was clearly performing a flying front kick. The figure then slammed his kick into the ground just in front of the figures causing a shockwave that sent them all flying back with high pitched screams of pain and fear.

"In one strike!" Minuku gawked.

"Hm…" the figure hummed as the dust began to settle. "Here I wanted to enjoy that last world a little longer." he spoke dusting his shoulders off.

The dust then completely clear to reveal a male figure dressed in a futuristic suit of armor. His suit was black down the center and inside of his legs with two white lines separating the black section from the ever bright Magenta coloring on the exterior. His chest had a large white X over his heart with two of it's arms extending over his left shoulder, with the lower right leg extending down to his lower ribs, his abdomen had four black pads over them that simulated the appearance of abdominal muscles. His shoulders were large with what looked like blocks embedded in them and magenta plates over his biceps, his gauntlets had similar blocks over his elbows, the back of his forearms were black with the other sides white. His wrists were covered in white bracelets and his hands were covered in black armor that could pack one hell of a punch. His legs had Magenta armor plates on the outside with black lines down the middle with white armor plates on the inside of his legs, he had white anklets and black armored shoes.

"However this world doesn't look too uninteresting."

He said as he turned his helmet to look at the figures. Said helmet was black along the back with a silver streak under his jaw the black sides of his helmet ended at his large almost insect like emerald green compound eyes; the face plate was magenta covering his forehead the space between his eyes and over his mouth, his helmet also had multiple vertical black bars almost like a barcode across his helmet these bars extended over the top of his helmet making an almost crown like shape with their different heights, the outer two where the shortest with two slightly large ones further in before taking a sharp increase with the two main bars before the three centermost bars with the one straight down the middle being topped with a bright yellow light.

"Hey you're strong!" Memoru gawked appearing in the newcomer's face.

"Whoa!" he blinked backing off, "...wow. A fairy. You guys are cute in your own way." the figure known as Decade said. "This is one interesting Sekai so far...if the talking owl is any indication." he motioned to the other two.

"Omai dareda?"

"Kamen Rider…" a voice said getting all of their attention.

"Sono koi...masaka." Decade gasped.

Standing there was a specter like being, his body/suit was dark faded black with armored boots and gauntlets he wore a bronze belt with an almost magenta like tint to it with silver markings along it the buckle was a gear cog/dial like design. His torso was covered in bronze petal like armor over chest and stopping just above his abdomen, the tops were covered by a white collar that connected to a bright white cape that covered his shoulders and ended around his legs, he wore a helmet that resembled a gladiators was the same color as the armor on his chest and his belt, with two wing/flame like extensions along the sides of his helmet and down the center was a strip of metal that was a stained glass pattern of blues and blacks.

"Kamen Rider? ...What the heck is that?" Memoru asked in confusion.

"Apollo Geist." Decade responded as he faced him.

"Indeed. Watashi Wa Super Apollo Geist. Once again, I have revived!"

"And you're just as cocky as the last time I met you." Decade deadpanned.

"Hold, Great Leader-sama...I am not your enemy at this time."

"Oi Teme...don't call me that. I defected, and last time was just a prank me and that Marvelous guy thought of just to spite you."

"It is your calling...but that can wait. Your nakama Kuuga and the other riders are in trouble."

"Hm?" Decade pondered.

"If you need proof…" he started as he tossed Decade his weapons, "Go ahead and strike an unarmed opponent."

"...I'm listening."

"Look for the fool known as Kaos, and a being known as the Portal Mistress. They are the key." Apollo Geist informed as Decade toss him his weapons, "...Arigato, my leader." he bowed, vanishing in black smoke.

"I get the feeling these guys will keep calling me that just to spite me." Decade sighed as he crossed his arms. "So where am I?"

"The Crystal Base a sacred place of ancient and forgotten secrets." Trena informed Decade.

"That explains the crystals." he joked taking out his camera despite still being in his armor.

"What is that?" Minuku asked.

"...You've never seen a camera before?"

"What the heck's a camera?" Memoru asked.

"Hm...I'll explain." Decade replied, "It is a device we humans use to take images of places we have been...people we have met. They are like memories we can show to people."

"Like a painting?" Minuku asked.

"..Yeah but we take your souls as well." he joked making them freak out. "Ano….I was only joking."

"...don't do that." they panted in relief.

"So why were those guys attacking?"

"I think they wanted to steal more crystals."

"More?"

"Fifteen were stolen. They take a person's memories and trap them in a "paradise." But the longer they're inside, the more memories they lose." Trena explained.

"15…." Decade echoed as he raised his head up in realization. "That's why…" he suddenly said.

"Why what?" Memoru asked curious.

"Why I'm here." he explained. "Those things you lost...can they detain one such as myself in them?"

"Possibly. It all depends on their willpower. It takes it and uses it against them."

"Only someone with equal or greater will can free those trapped in them." Minuku added.

"Soka...then that;s my mission for this Sekai." Decade clapped his hands. "Save my Nakama."

"Oi... You're gonna help us get those crystals back?" Memoru asked.

"If I can get my friends out without breaking them." Decade replied. "But if that don't work, I'm breaking them." he said bluntly.

"Let me come with you. I'm good at navigation plus I'm the only one who can get you out of here."

"Sadly that's true only me, Minuku, and Memoru can escort people in and out of the crystal base." Trena informed.

"Huh...I get a fairy to guide me through a world of magic. I don't know. I feel like I'm playing one of my old games."

"What's a game?"

"...I have much to teach you...you heard what Apollo Geist called me but my name is Tsukasa, Kadoya Tsukasa"

"Nice to meet you, Tsukasa Kadoya Tsukasa."

"Heh…" Decade sighed hanging his head. "You don't get out much do you?" he chuckled.

* * *

"Great as always, Chef Pepperjack," Kiina beamed.

"Thank ya, missy, for letting me out full time to be this place's chef," the burly, pepper-headed figure chuckled.

"No problem," Kiina beamed before Pepperjack handed her a container wrapped in a dining cloth.

"Hear you were going out to find where those lights crashed down at," Pepperjack noted, "That there's something new. I call it a bento."

"Oh! So cool! Thank you, Chef!" Kiina beamed.

"Y'all just come back and tell me what you think of it when you get back, okay?" Pepperjack grinned.

"You bet!" Kiina nodded.

"There ain't no candy in there, is there, amigo?" a purple crystal on Kiina's neck asked, lighting up with each word.

"Of course there ain't no candy in it," Pepperjack snorted, "Got enough in there as is, Pain-Yatta. Speaking of which, how goes rehab for the others?"

"Slow, but progress is being made," Kiina replied.

"Where are they?" the voice from the end of her dream demanded again..only much louder closer even.

"Hmm...You're feeling chilly or something?" Pepperjack asked, noticing Kiina's slight shiver.

"A...A little," Kiina replied.

"I see…" Pepper Jack nodded before pulling out a thermos, "Make sure to drink all of this here gumbo. Family recipe for when you've got the chills."

"I'm not gonna shoot fire out of my mouth, am I?"

"Nah. That one I made especially for Flynn," Pepperjack chuckled, "But I will tell you to keep a cup of milk on hand, it'll help keep your mouth cool better than just iced water."

"Oka…"

"So, where are we going?"

"Eh-heh-heh. Thanks, Chef! Okay, I'llseeyoulate! Bye!" Kiina quickly ran off.

"Hm...Something's weird going on here. And it sure ain't my momma's recipe for gumbo," Peperjack stroked his green stem-like beard.

* * *

Tsukasa looked at the crystal Memoru directed him to.

"So we jump in here and-boom!-we're in the area the thief escaped to?"

"Close enough." she informed.

"Goo.." he started before hearing a feminine voice in his head.

"Choose? Why do I have to choose?"

"...Oi who…"

* * *

"Are you?"

"Of course you've got to choose," Flynn informed, "It's your turn to pick where we go, you silly head."

"Uh...R-Right," Kiina nodded, "Now let's see. Oh!…"

* * *

"What about here?"

"Oi, don't ignore me woman!"

* * *

Kiina squeaked as she looked around in startlement. Flynn and Buzz shared looks.

"Everything okay, little lady?" Buzz asked.

* * *

"Why are you in my head?!"

"Why are you in my mind?!" Tsukasa snapped.

* * *

"Blastermind, I swear if this is you, I'm going to give you such a pinch and let the pranksters go all out on you!" Kiina shook a fist at the sky, making Buzz and Flynn step back nervously.

"Who?!"

"You! Don't you try to trick me, you brat!" Kiina growled, "You may have fooled me those last seven times, but I'm on to you!"

"I am a grown man!"

"And I'm the Queen of Clock Town, the town that runs all of Skylands' time," Kiina snorted, "Nice try, Blastermind, but I'm on to you!"

"...What the hell is a clock town and what's a Skylands?!"

"I'm not listening!" Kiina declared as she covered her ears, "Lalalalalalala!"

"...Should we get Blastmind?" Flynn asked.

"...I have no idea if we should or not," Buzz admitted

* * *

"Seems your mind is connected to someone." Trena explained as Tsukasa's eye twitched at the incessant 'lalalala' the voice was repeating.

"Who the hell did that?" Tsukasa groaned.

"I don't know...but if Memoru takes you through a gate it might take you straight to that pe…"

"Ikuze Memoru!"

* * *

"Kiina, calm down! I think you have a fever," Hugo advised.

"I will not calm down until Blastermind stops this prank of his!" Kiina growled before looking at a sky-blue crystal on her necklace, resembling a jar shaped like a face, "Dreamcatcher, please tell me you can block Blastermind's voice in my head?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm only good with dreams, not telepathy," the crystal lit up with each word.

"Man…!" Kiina slumped.

"Besides...He's been snoring right next to us all day. I'm in his dreams at the moment."

"What?!" Kiina exclaimed, "So he's sleep-pranking?!"

All the crystals on her necklace lit up in unison with the sounds of something meeting a face were heard in them.

"Portal Mistress, your new ally is coming." Eon's voice informed her.

"Master Eon?" Kiina blinked as she looked around, "New ally?"

"Hey! Uh, there's a weird portal in the sky!" Flynn advised, "And it ain't a Traptanium Portal!"

"Huh?!"

Kiina, Buzz, and Hugo looked up. Sure enough, there was a strange portal above them.

"Here I come!"

=SUMMONRIDE! DECADE!=

"Something's coming out of it," Kiina noted.

"And it's heading straight for the Academy!" Buzz exclaimed.

"Oh no! Someone save my golden statue and Cali...uh...not exactly in that order!" Flynn whistled innocently at the end.

"Boomsticks, Hugo!" Buzz facepalmed as Kiina aimed her staff at the air.

"Okay, we're going to need some strong winds and maybe some magic to slow it down, so...Whirlwind! Ninjini!" Kiina shouted.

The tip of her staff glowed a sky-blue and a soft purple. The energy split into two and formed the circular emblem for a swirl of air and the circular emblem for a bust of magic.

"Portal Mistress, wait! It's not a threat!"

"I'm trying to slow it down so it doesn't get mistaken for one," Kiina replied.

"No, it's a summoning! Like your Skylanders, it is harmless."

"Really?" Kiina blinked, lowering her staff.

At that, the black/purple object curved a tower it was about to hit. It landed behind Buzz, Hugo, Flynn, and Kiina, creating a smokescreen from its impact. Flynn readied his crutch for combat while discreetly moving to protect Kiina.

"Memoru, you ok?" a voice asked as a fairy flew out.

"Hai...man, that wasn't as fun as it was awesome." she said a bit dizzy.

"Is that a fairy?" Kiina whispered.

"She looks like one, but she has legs instead of a tail," Hugo replied softly.

"...You think she'll do upgrades?" Kiina asked.

"Not all fairies do that, Kiina. I thought I told you that in your lessons last week," Hugo sighed.

"Tsukasa Kadoya Tsukasa, are you ok?"

"I said it's just 'Tsukasa.'"

"Oh. Sorry, Just Tsukasa."

"Gah...you're lucky you're cute and I want to use you as a model." he sighed in annoyance as the smoke cleared.

"...Pink?" Flynn tilted his head.

"Pinkku janai! Magenta da!" the armored figure shook a fist at him.

"Ahh! What the heck are you guys?" Memoru freaked, hiding behind Tsukasa, "Just Tsukasa, kaijins!"

"Kai-what now?" Hugo blinked, "No, no, no. We're not...whatever those are. We're Mabu. Well, except for Kiina, she's a human."

"Never killed those before." Tsukasa said, taking out a gun, "You guys the thieves I'm looking for?"

"Easy there, bucko. I'm no thief," Buzz frowned, "Secret Ninja Commando, yes, but not a thief."

"With a peg-leg..." Tsukasa started before shooting said leg off, "Now, with no peg-leg."

"Hey!" Kiina growled as Buzz kept himself balanced his his cane/crutch while pulling out a spare, "What was that for, you pink jerk?!"

"Pinkku janai! Magenta da!" he groaned, "Besides, I'm the one with the gun, the cute fairy sidekick, and the cool armor. I'm the hero here, so answer my questions, woman."

"...Did you just call me 'woman?'" Kiina asked, her eye twitching.

"Uh-oh. You called her 'woman,'" Flynn gulped.

'She's not a bright one.' Tsukasa's voice said in Kiina's head.

"It's you!" Kiina shouted before tackling Tsukasa over, "Get out of my head, you big jerk!"

"Natsumikan secret technique: Laughing Pressure Point," Tsukasa said before jabbing Kiina in the side of her neck, making her stop and roll around in laughter.

"Wowzers! ...Hey, you think I could learn that for when Cali gets mad at me?" Flynn asked.

"Flynn!" Buzz and Hugo shouted.

"I never thought the day would come when I got to use it." Tsukasa noted as Memoru sat on his shoulder, "Memoru, are these the guys?"

"No, I don't sense the energy. They didn't steal from crystal base."

"Pfft!" Buzz spittaked, having just taken a sip from a flask, "The Crystal Base?!"

"Yeah, we just came from there."

"That place is 2 times older than Master Eon. I thought it was lost forever."

"Buzz, you know this 'Crystal Base?'" Hugo asked.

"Never seen it myself, but its tale has been passed down from Secret Ninja Commando to Secret Ninja Commando. If someone stole from there, then it's bad news," Buzz informed.

"Yeah. End of the world bad." Memoru said, "In a month's time, the world will be destroyed."

"What?! Skylands is really going to be destroyed?!" Kiina freaked, grabbing the sides of her head in shock.

"...What do you mean really?" everyone asked suspiciously.

"...Master Eon visited me last night and showed me something weird. But first…" she whacked Tsukasa on the helmet with her staff, "WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS AND NOT HAVING A COMMON THEME?!"

"...what do you mean you guys?" Tsukasa frowned as he dehenshined.

"Ugh! What Master Eon showed me was more of you guys in different armors," Kiina facepalmed, eye twitching, "And none of them had something in common! They were bugs, and dragons, and Greek Letters and train and fruit! Stinkin' fruit!" she groaned, "What is wrong with you guys?"

Tsukasa then took out nine cards and showed them to Kiina.

"These guys look familiar?"

"Oh! That's Mr. Beetle!" Kiina replied as she pointed at the first card, "And that's Mr. Beetle-Dragon," Agito's card was pointed at, "Then just Mr. Dragon," Ryuki's next, "Followed by the Greek Catfish Man," Tsukasa avoided smirking at her name for Faiz, "Then Mr. Sword Beetle, Mr. Demon, Mr. Rhino Beetle, Mr. Peach-Train, and Mr. Batty."

"Cause you made me laugh at Faiz, I'll be nicer, My name is Kadoya Tsukasa."

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Kadoya! I'm Kiina, Kiina Nights," the bluenette beamed.

"I'm also known as the Destroyer of Worlds."

"...I thought you were called 'Connector of Worlds' and 'Decade,'" Kiina tilted her head.

"Decade is right...but who the hell calls me the connector? No one calls me that."

"Master Eon said you're called a Connector of Worlds," Kiina informed, But, um, what exactly was stolen that made you shoot Grandpa Buzz?"

"Then this master eon is a liar then..." he started before everyone around him minus Memoru glared at him, "Umm...Hi?"

"Master Eon has never lied in his life," Hugo informed, "Or afterlife, for that matter."

"Never met him, so don't care. He's spreading lies about me being a connector." he then grabbed Kiina's staff, "Kiina, do not hit me with that."

"Then stop insulting Master Eon," Kiina frowned, a cheek puffed up in annoyance, "If he says you're a connector, that must mean that he thinks it's a good title for you."

"And I say he's a liar. If I never met him and he's saying things about me, he's a liar."

"I wanna shoot him out a cannon," Flynn frowned.

"So glad I'm making friends," Tsukasa quipped, "Anyway, now off to find my nakama."

"...Nakama?" Kiina repeated, "What's a nakama? Is it tasty?"

"And like that, she loses the subject once again," Hugo facepalmed.

"It means friends, allies, family...brothers...comrades...and now my nakama need me."

"Those fifteen guys I saw, right?" Tsukasa looked at Kiina, "I saw them being trapped in crystals before flying off in the vision I had last night."

"Ahh. From what Trena told me, that's putting them in a dream paradise and I need to save them. If they lose all their memories, they'll die."

"Die?!" Kiina exclaimed.

"Hold on now, Kiina," Buzz held a hand up, "Did you say fifteen of these armor guys were stuck in crystals?"

"Uh-huh."

"Huh. What a coincidence. There was a shooting star shower last night that had fifteen shooting stars," Flynn noted.

"Huh, you know I just received some reports that one landed and four things came out; a purple dragon, a blue turtle, a yellow bear maybe, and a white swan," Buzz noted, looking at a set of papers.

"...repeat that." Tsukasa said, walking up to Buzz.

"Well now...The report couldn't really make it all out, but it does say that a shooting star landed a few islands away from here. My contact said that there…"

"Hey that looks like Tessa's area." Flynn noted.

"Boomsticks, Flynn! Let me finish here. My contact at the Cloudbreak Isles said that it landed in the Sheepwreck Island area and a dragon, a turtle, something that looked like a bear, and a swan came out of the crater. Then before anyone could talk to them, they just vanished."

"Buzz, he left at the swan and just took off in Flynn's ship." Hugo informed.

"...Where's Flynn?" Kiina asked before the large blue vessel went over head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't pull that lever! She's a delicate instrument!" Flynn shouted on the ship, "No! Not that button!" a bugle went off, "Dang it! Now you set off the Ship Alarm!"

"Shut up." Tsukasa groaned before Memoru hit Flynn's head, knocking him out, "Huh, he went down like a sack of potatoes." he grunted as he was propelled out of the cockpit by the sudden stop.

"Thank you, Tree Rex," Kiina thanked as a giant humanoid made of trees kept hold of the ship.

"Oi! Let go." Tsukasa frowned, "I need to get to Den-O."

"Well, that doesn't give you the right to just steal someone's ship," the Giant informed as he put it back at the dock.

"Borrowing."

"More like you were hopeless in trying to figure out how to drive it," Kiina noted.

"I had it figured out." Tsukasa said, "Now, let me go or get on board."

"You nearly pushed the self destruct button," Tree Rex pointed out.

"And whose fault is it that there's a self destruct button?" he asked, actually making everyone think.

"Why is there a self destruct button?" Tree Rex asked.

"I blame the sheep," Hugo informed.

"Baa!" a sheep's offended bleat went off from Kiina 's necklace.

* * *

"I can't believe he knocked out Tree Rex with a kick." Buzz admitted, _'Especially because he actually aimed below the belt. A dirty fighter, that guy.'_

"I can't believe he actually did figure out how to fly this thing," Wolfgang spoke from the crystal.

"I can't believe the ship actually had an owner's manual," Kiina admitted.

"Gulper can't believe this not butter," another crystal lit up.

"Shut up, Gulper!" the other crystals barked.

"Oi, there's something on a giant bird. Can I shoot her down?" Tsukasa asked as the tried up Flynn snarled.

"You touch one feather on it and I swear you are going to get it!" Flynn growled.

"Kadoya, don't shoot! That's Whiskers!" Kiina informed, "And Tes...sa?"

"Dynamic Chop!"

"Tessa?" they all blinked at the feline-like humanoid before them only she changed..a lot.

Her normal leaf-themed/made attire was replaced with an elaborate black and gold gi. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her neck while a streak of gold was highlighted in it. She cracked her neck as the large bird let out a worried caw.

"Leave this land and don't ever come back!" the feline demanded.

"Tessa, it's us…"

"Let me handle this." Flynn advised, popping up in front of them.

"Wait how did you?" they started before Tessa got into a sumo pose.

"Yo, Tessa! Did you forget us already? Hasn't even been a month since we last talked a…" Flynn began before ducking under an open palm strike, "Whoa!"

"Dossukoi!" Tessa shouted as she began to chase Flynn, who screamed and started to run around the deck. "Ryoutaro mamoru da!"

"Help! She's crazy!" Flynn freaked.

"What in the name of the Ancients happened to her?" Buzz blinked.

"...Does anyone else see the bear?" Kiina asked.

"Bear?" Hugo repeated.

"There's a bear floating over her. You don't see it? All gold and carrying an axe?" Kiina asked, pointing at the empty air above Tessa.

"Get away from this area…" Tessa started before a blue orb entered her.

Kiina blinked twice, "Okay...The bear just turned into a blue turtle with rose in its mouth...and a fishing lure on its shell."

"Hello, beautiful lady." Tessa waved to Kiina.

"Huh?" Kiina blinked, noticing Tessa was now wearing a blue and gold Chinese dress, her hair in a bun and a blue highlight in it.

"May I lure you in? I promise to take you on a train ride of love and happiness.."

"Hey, Tessa! Why are you offering that to Kiina? I'm right here!"

"I don't do guys." Tessa said as Flynn felt an arrow pierce his heart.

"...Who are you and why are you possessing Tessa?" Kiina frowned, glaring directly at the turtle only she could see.

"..." Tessa then took Kiina's hands and started to dance, "Dance with me and I shall tell you a tale of love."

"...Why is there a purple dragon now?" Kiina asked , noticing a purple dragon starting to appear.

"No no, Ryuta. It's my time! No, it's my ti…" Tessa began to freak before her head slumped.

"...Uh...Tessa? Mr. Purple Dragon?"

"Mind if I dance with you?" Tessa asked, "Kotae wa kiitenai!"

Kiina yelped as she was spun around. The three Mabu rubbed their eyes. Now Tessa's hair was let loose with a hat on her head, purple highlights wildly decorating her hair. Her attire was also now more baggy and free-moving.

"Ah! Whoa! What the…?!" Kiina yelped as she was pulled along, eventually starting to giggle, "Whoo! What the heck is this dance?"

"Break Dance," Tessa replied before snapping her fingers making everyone who heard it jolt before they started break dancing.

"Wow! Go, Grandpa, go!" Kiina cheered.

"Oh! Sugoi! He's really good at this!" Tessa laughed as she applauded with Kiina.

"He's a Secret Ninja Commando," Kiina beamed.

"Sugei! Sugei!" Tessa laughed, jumping excitedly. "I wanna be a ninja! Teach me jii-jii."

"Oh! Another one!" Kiina yelped as she saw a graceful swan with a crown on its head appear above the dragon.

"You guys never chan..." Tsukasa started as he walked onto the deck and the graceful figure entered him instantly, "Oh no, not a.."

Kiina blinked before she started blushing. Tsukasa had regally pulled her into a gentle embrace, his new white boa tickling her nose. His hair was pulled back into regal look cornrows with white highlight in them.

"Advent...above it all," Tsukasa informed, looking down at her with his white eyes, "Ah, a hime. Truly, a pleasure to meet you."

"Huh? Tsukasa? Um...Mr. Swan?"

"Ore nawa...Sieg. I am a prince!"

"Oh! Royalty!" Kiina gasped before bowing, "An honor to meet you, your highness."

"The honor is mine, beautiful hime...would you do me the honor of sharing a glass of tea?"

"Hey, playboy! You stop putting the moves on Kii..." Flynn began.

"Your head is too high!"

"Uh-oh," Flynn's eyes widened, feeling a tingly sensation in his body, "Not again." he yelped as he shrunk down to the size of an action figure, "Help! I've been cursed again!"

"Ah! Flynn!" Kiina gasped.

"...Wai action figure!" Tessa giggled, grabbing Flynn and taking out a bottle.

"Ah! Wait, Mr. Dragon! He's not a toy! He's my big brother figure!" Kiina yelped.

"Action figure no.."

'Please, Ryuuta.' Tessa spoke, making Tessa(?) stop.

"Hai, nee-san."

"Oh, thank goodness," Flynn sighed before glaring a a snickering Hugo, "Hey! You..." before Ryuuta chucked him into a garbage can, "Oh come on!"

"I wish I could've record that," Hugo snickered.

Next thing everyone knew, Tessa was back in her normal attire and everything. Sand came off her in a large amount, making the others step back, Kiina hiding behind Whiskers.

"Kablam! That gets more awesome and weird every time...Sieg, come back here." she panted.

"Must I?"

"Do you want to keep that royal bedroom?"

Sieg sighed before turning to Kiina, "Alas, it seems that we are to part at the moment." with that, Tsukasa shook his head as he regained control, a pile of sand forming around his feet.

"You never saw that." Tsukasa told them all.

"I saw it," Kiina informed, "But I don't know if it was real or not. Is the Sheep Mage still here?"

"Oh, don't go bringing up my brother," a green crystal on her necklace groaned.

"It wasn't." Tsukasa said.

"Hey they're talking to me. Are you a Kamen Rider?" Tessa panted looking at Tsukasa.

"..Ahh where Den-O?...In fact where Momotaros?"

"The red one, right?" Tessa asked.

"Tessa, what happened? Why did your mind snap?" Flynn asked, poking his head out of the trash can before growing back to his full size and getting his bum stuck in the can.

"I'm not crazy," Tessa pouted, "Can't believe you couldn't tell me from Ryutaros-tachi."

"Well, excuse me for being afraid of getting my ribs broke from one of those palm thrusts," Flynn groaned.

"Flynn, shut up. Story time, fox girl. Explain now." Tsukasa demanded.

"Wow. You sound just like what Urataros said you do," Tessa sweatdropped.

"What's happened?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, it started last night...well, I think for you guys it was last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Urataros said some kind of time portal open and sent them here weeks or months ago."

"Ugh. Time travel," Tsukasa facepalmed, "Never understood it. Never will."

"Anyway…"

* * *

'...it all started when Whiskers and I were out for a late night flight.'

"Hey, Whiskers, a shooting star!" Tessa shouted in awe while late night flying, "What should I wish for? World peace? An offer to join the Skylanders…? Ohh! You think I can wish for a date with Flynn?"

Whiskers cawed before noticing the shooting star was oddly getting closer.

"What's up, Whiskers?" Tessa tilted her head before seeing the star, "Oh boy. Fly for it, Whiskers!"

'Kablam! It went by us, sending us down into the ground!'

"Whiskers, are you alright?" Tessa groaned holding her head.

"Wenk," Whiskers cawed after he managed to get his head out of the ground.

"What was…?"

"Ryoutaro!"

"Huh?"

'I heard shouting for help, so I did what Flynn would do..'

'Cry like a little girl?'

'Hey…! I don't cry a little girl…!'

'Yes you do.'

'Don't agree with the jerk, Hugo!'

'Anyway, I did like he would do and went to be heroic!'

'I think we know two different Flynns.

'Hey! Big Bro Flynn can be brave when he needs to be!'

'So I found where it crashed and kablam!..'

'She says that a lot doesn't she?'

'Yes/Yep/Oh yeah.'

"Ryoutaro!" the voices shouted as Tessa saw five figures, trying to save a black armored figure sinking into the crystal.

"...Minna...musubi-tachi...mamoru…" the armored figure spoke, sinking further in.

'I didn't really understand what he was saying until they started giving me some lessons on this Japanese stuff, but I did think that what he was saying was in worry for someone.'

"Don't give up on me! You're going back to her and the other annoying onna!" a red demonic figure snapped, "We're going back to those happy days of smiling, laughing, fighting, and you getting into hentai situations and making Kame-yaro jealous!"

"Sempai…" the blue turtle figure sighed.

"Momotaros..from now on...you're...Den-O.."

"Stop talking like you're dying!"

"Go...me...na….sai.." the black armored figure whispered as he was completely absorbed into the crystal, much to the five figures' horror.

"Ryoutaro!"

'I started climbing down to see if i could help, but then the Red one did something crazy!'

'What kind of crazy? Pop Fizz crazy or Trigger Happy on sugar crazy?'

"Drunk Masker Mind crazy.'

"Ohhh!" Momotaros roared as he jumped into the crystal despite getting shocked by it.

"Sempai stop it!"

"Kyodai!"

"Momonji!"

"Ryoutaro ore...SANJOU!" Momotaros roared as he seemingly exploded into dust and exploded.

"Wow.." Tessa started before blinking as the four figures noticed her, "Umm...hi."

* * *

"Since then, I told them about this world, they told me about theirs, taught me Japanese, and told stories more awesome then anything! Apparently, they don't have floating islands where they're from."

"I'm not sure if that's awesome or weird," Hugo admitted.

"Where's the crystal?" Tsukasa asked.

"I can take you to it!" Tessa grinned.

"Tsukasa, let's hurry." Memoru implored.

"Ahh...Kiinam you stay with the ship…" he blinked before noticing something, "What are those?"

"Drobot and Spyro," Kiina replied, motioning to the purple dragon and the cyborg dragon at her sides.

"Oh! Sugoi! He's purple!"

"What are you planning to do with them?"

"Fly with them to this crystal thing."

"..Why?"

"Because we're her Skylanders," the purple dragon replied, "It's our job to help others no matter the cost."

"Sugoi! He talks!"

"This is my problem." Tsukasa said.

"So?" Spyro asked, "I'm going, even if you don't want me to. If I just leave now, then I'd never forgive myself."

"I will make you into a dragon sandwich." Tsukasa frowned.

"Oh! Iie!" the childish voice called out before the sand at Tessa's feet formed into a humanoid purple dragon in headphones and a black jacket.

"Oh! The sand turned into a dragon!" Kiina exclaimed.

"Distraction gotten." Tsukasa smirked before grabbing Tessa and hoping on Whiskers before the bird flew off.

"Boomsticks! He's taken off with Tessa!" Buzz exclaimed.

"I can take you there," Ryutaros noted.

"You can?" Spyro asked.

"Un! Demo...Can I ride you?"

"Sure," Spyro shrugged, "Drobot, you've got Kiina."

"AFFIRMATIVE," Drobot nodded.

"...Where is it?" Tsukasa frowned as they found nothing.

"Huh? But...but it was here!" Tessa panicked.

"Here! It was here!" Tsukasa and Tessa looked up to see the two dragons landing, Ryutaros pointed at a spot in the area, "Ah! Ryoutaro's gone!"

"That's what I said!" Tessa agreed.

"...Hmm." Tsukasa looked around, "Someone dragged it...by themselves...Who the hell would force someone to drag a huge rock...on their back no less?"

"You can tell all that by looking?" Spyro asked Tsukasa

"SCANS INDICATE MARKINGS CORRELATE TO ONE GLUMSHANKS," Drobot informed.

"Ahh, I miss him." Spyro smiled.

"Wait. If Glumshanks was the one who moved it…" Kiina began before she and Tessa exclaimed, "...KAOS!"

"Then I'm putting a bullet in this Gulmstanks head." Tsukasa guessed taking out his ridebooker.

"Hey!" Kiina frowned, bonking Tsukasa on the noggin.

"Gah!" Tsukasa turned and glared at her, "What's that for?"

"Glumshanks was most likely ordered to move whatever it is that was here," Kiina informed.

"I think you confuse me for someone who cares." Tsukasa noted.

"SCANS INDICATE PRINTS ARE APPROXIMATELY FIVE HOURS, TWENTY EIGHT MINUTES, AND FIFTEEN SECONDS OLD," Drobot informed, "OBJECT IN QUESTION IS CALCULATED AT EXACTLY ONE TON AND THIRTY-EIGHT POUNDS. LOCATION..."

"Hey, Cyborg dragon shut up." Tsukasa said, "We get it that it's gone, stupid machine."

"PERMISSION TO FIRE."

"Denied," Spyro responded.

"Permission to fire?" Tsukasa asked.

"No," Kiina replied as she bonked Tsukasa on the head once more with her staff, earning a glare from him.

"I see them." Memoru shouted in the sky.

"Ahh finally someone who reliable reliable point the way memoru." Tsukasa demanded.

Drobot grumbled as Tsukasa ran off.

"You knew where they were, didn't you?" Spyro asked, earning a nod, "Yeah. He seems like a big jerk."

"Wait up, Kadoya!" Kiina called as she ran after him before yelping as she tripped on a clump of dirt.

"...And now we gotta protect our Portal Mistress." Spyro sighed.

"PERMISSION TO TAKE ASPIRIN LATER?"

"I'll join ya on that," Spyro agreed.

"Sorry, Mister Den-O." a green troll groaned, dragging a huge crystal. "I'm sure you didn't like getting trapped in this." he said, talking to the crystal, "Also, don't tell Lord Kaos, but I kinda laugh at how you shock him all those times." he waited for a response, but got nothing, "..." he sighed, "These are some strange Traptanium Crystals."

"Matte!" a voice shouted as Tsukasa ran after him.

"Hm? Oh no. Not another Portal Master!" Glumshanks yelped.

"You, Gulmshanks?"

"y...ye..Yes? I'm Glumshanks. Unless you're looking for Gulmshanks. He got beaten last month by Terrafin."

"Okay." Tsukasa grinned firing at Glumshanks head but kiina push him out of the way..

"What are you doing?!" Kiina demanded.

"Oi, Woman!" Tsukasa complained.

"...Woman?" Kiina's eye twitched.

"What's with you! You got a problem with the obvious?"

Kiina proceeded to bite the top of his head.

"...You know, I dealt with this in one sekai...pressure point." he sighed jabbing Kiina making her laugh. ..and bite down harder on his head, "Get off!" he snapped, trying to push her off.

Glumshanks used this distraction to discreetly flee.

"No you don't!" he snapped pulling out his card and opening the Decadriver, "Henshin!" he called as he flipped it around before placing in the DecaDriver and closing it.

=KAMENRIDE: DECADE!=

"Die…"

"All Fired Up!"

"Huh?" Decade blinked as Spyro tackled into him. "Is this going to be a bit for this world?"

"What's with you and trying to kill everyone?!" Spyro demanded as Drobot blocked Glumshank's retreat.

"He's my enemy or rather he works for my enemy." Decade answered clearly, "I kill my enemies, thats why I'm a destroyer."

"There's always a chance to reform," Spyro argued, "And you're a connector as well, if what Kiina says is right."

"Do I look like I believe in reform, and first off; I killed worlds, humans, other Riders, even would be gods. I don't connect anything; I destroy! I have been a villain and a hero on rare occasions but you wanna mess with me, fine henshin."

=KAMENRIDE: RYUKI!=

"Oh! He turned into Mr. Dragon Knight!" Kiina exclaimed.

"Dragon for Dragon." D-Ryuki quipped as Ryuki's sword formed in his hand.

"Bring it," Spyro scowled, readying himself.

"I will." he smirked, inserting another card.

**=ATTACKRIDE: ADVENT!=**

"Advent?" Kiina repeated, "That sounds famili-and what's with the ringing?"

At that, from a nearby reflective water puddle, a huge Eastern, metallic red dragon arose and smacked Spyro into Drobot with its tail.

"ENGAGING ENEMY. BLINK AND DESTROY!" Drobot roared as he rocketed at the dragon.

"RAHHH!" the dragon roared, charging at Drobot.

The two collided, knocking each other back. The two lunged once more, Drobot managing to dodge and nail the larger dragon with his blades.

"You really should get away from him." D-Ryuki told Kiina approaching her and the horrified Glumshanks. "Well, since they are taken care of, I'll just take care of you."

"Uh…" Glumshanks gulped as Kiina grasped her staff tightly.

"I'll make it not quick and painless, i'll torture you so you can tell me about Kaos."

"That's it," Kiina narrowed her eyes as she fingered one of her crystals, "Kadoya, you are about to be schooled."

"In what? Fashion statements?" he asked making her more mad.

"No, in getting your bum whooped," Kiina replied.

"You're a very reserved girl aren't you?" he noted.

"I have no idea what you mean, but I'm not a game you pre-order," Kiina frowned, "Also...There's a little thing I haven't shown you since you seem so busy."

"Girl you better avoid your next choic of action you don't want to make me your enemy." D-Ryuki said.

"Like I said, I don't see you as a destroyer like everyone else says. I like Master Eon's calling you a connector."

"Destroyer...Master Eon...connector," D-Ryuki groaned, "The only one allowed to call me anything that sounds like a nickname is for me to decide, besides...Narutaki would get jealous. People are giving me names i don't like." he joked as he returned to being his default Decade form.

"Summoning of Fire: Wildfire!" Kiina called, the fire emblem on her sash and the crystal on her staff glowing a bright red.

Decade fired a few shots, but something reflected them back at him. Decade moved back to see that between him and the two was now a humanoid Lion exactly at his height. Its body seemed to be made of solid gold with pure white eyes. In his claws was a red, crystalized shield resembling the face and mane of a lion.

"Bringing The Heat!" the lion declared, his crystal shield glowing.

"Good kitty." Decade said seeing this.

"So you are the one known as Decade. ...You do not seem like a villain as that man has said you are," the lion noted.

"I'm not a hero either." he replied as he changed his ride booker to sword mode.

"Wildfire, he said he was going to torture Glumshanks," Kiina informed.

"Burn his arm off with acid is what i was thinking of first."

"Torture?" Wildfire growled, a fireball forming in his free claw.

"Why do you care about that thing so much. He's an enemy?" Decade asked.

"He may be an enemy, but there are standards, laws," Wildfire scowled.

"This is why you guys put the Kamen Riders in danger, you never finished your enemies!" Decade snapped, "Do you have wonder how much more peaceful things would be if you had just snapped his and his master neck?"

"Everyone has a chance to redeem themselves!" Kiina argued.

"And they waste it." Decade informed, "Trust me, I have experience...personal ones."

"If you wish to torture, then you'll have to go through me," Wildfire growled, "That is one of the forbidden acts here in Skylands."

"Fine."

**=KAMENRIDE: KUUGA!=**

A humming sound then came from his belt as his armor changed bit by bit into Kuuga Mighty form.

"Oh! Mr. Beetle's back!" Kiina exclaimed.

"This is my most dangerous form." D-Kuuga explained. "One kick could be lights out for you."

"...I thought your pink form was the dangerous one."

"True but i'll tell you this now, even if my kick misses you and everyone on this island will die." he explained...even though it was a blatant lie.

"Try it," Wildfire narrowed his eyes, readying his shield.

Wildfire swung his fireball-coated claw, sending out three whips made of flames at D-Kuuga. D-Kuuga dodged to the side and ducked under the swung shield. He was about to pull out his RideBooker when he landed flat on his face from getting hit in the back by the shield. It bounced along the trees and ground before being caught by Wildfire.

"Oh, c'mon. I fought Zangetsu, did I really fall for that one again." he growled.

"You don't seem to think there is anyone dangerous here," Wildfire noted, "Though we may be more peaceful, that is because there are some Skylanders who need to do things so that the Mabu can be in peace."

"No...I don't see you as dangerous because I'm not using all my power. I just want to do my mission, but you jerks aren't letting me!" D-Kuuga complained as he pulled another card out.

Before he could insert it, Wildfire swung his flaming whips, knocking it out of his hand. He swung his shield, using it to catch the card and return to his hand.

"Oi! Those weren't easy to get you know!" D-Kuuga complained.

"Things are never easy," Wildfire responded, putting the card behind his shield.

"Yeah but I had to save an entire dimension just to get three of those." D-Kuuga added.

"Commendable. No wonder Eon calls you a Connector," Wildfire noted.

"I will punch this master eon in the face when i meet him." he swore.

"Um...He's just a face," Kiina pointed out.

"Mistress, please be silent," Wildfire sighed.

"Seriously?" D-Kuuga gawked. "What is it with these unbelievable people watching me."

"Huh?" Kiina tilted her head, "Do you get what he's talking about, Glumshanks? …" she turned to her left, "Glumshanks? Ah! Big trouble! He's gone!"

"I'll tell you when your older." D-Kuuga responded before realizing what Kiina just said, "huh?"

Wildfire frowned as he saw his shield lost its glow, "Seems he has Traptanium with him."

"...You guys just caused my friend to get kidnapped further." D-Kuuga growled.

"And you, Connector, were going to cross a line that would have made you captured imediately," Wildfire growled.

"SHUT UP!" he snapped, sending out a golden wave that sent all of them into an overwhelming sense of fear. 'Nani...?' Tsukasa asked in his own mind. This was something he'd never felt before even after all his battles.

Wildfire raised his shield and moved between him and Kiina.

"Memoru...ikuze." Decade frowned turning into Ryuki and taking his fairy ally before jumping into a reflective surface.

"Connector," D-Ryuki turned and caught the thrown card and a grey crystal Wildfire sent, "Capture, don't torture."

"Only one person could tell me what to do and she's where she belongs." his voice said.

"Oh! He's in the reflection, but where is he here?" Kiina looked around.

* * *

"Ahhh! Lord Kaos! Master Kaitoh!"

"Hm…" a tall figure asked from his seat on a wall. "You know I like the ring of that master Kaitoh." the figure responded as he jumped down revealing the black haired phantom thief, Kamen Rider DiEnd or Daiki Kaitoh. "Daijobu, ore no savior?"

"A pink guy tried to kill me! you said kamen riders don't kill!"

"you misunderstood. they don't kill humans...everything else is fair game." Kaitoh corrected, making Glumshanks gulp nervously. "Daijobu my friend i'll protect you next time."

"Really?"

"Of course...if I lost you then I'd have to actually do things on my own." Kaito said giving a thumbs up. "Besides that stupid midget Kaos should've listened to me." he sighed as he took a seat.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!" the two turned to see Kaos enter, "Ah! Perfect, Glumshanks!"

"You're a grown man shorter than my waist...you're a midget." Kaitoh said simply.

"And Lord Kaos you missed a rider." Glumshanks added.

"Eh? Seriously?! Ugh! I hate it when that fool Eon is right!" Kaos growled before smiring, "But luckily for us, I have been working on a little something-something."

"I'm surprised it took him so long, too. The embodiment of the Cross of Fire." Kaitoh said to himself confusing them. "What...I'm the cool mysterious handsome one. I don't need to explain everything to you well...to Kaos. I'll tell you anything Glumshanks." he corrected with a smile. "But I'll say it again, you should have bothered sending some troops to help." he said as he bonked Kaos on the head not even caring.

"Oh please. Those Sky-losers wouldn't get along with this Rider if he attacked someone just because they were different," Kaos smirked.

"Yeah... maybe but he'll still destroy you all if he has to and trust me he can do it even kill this Eon guy." Kaitoh said, "Well maybe...it's all a mood thing."

"But he's already a ghost," Glumshanks pointed out.

"He can still do it." Kaitoh replied. "But thats not the point my friend and ever so annoying midget. Tsukasa will be a major pain in the ass for you." he said to Kaos. "So I'll enjoy pointing and laughing."

"And I'll enjoy watching you look out in surprise as what I'm working on will be more than a match for him," Kaos smirked.

Kaito glared at Kaos and lifted him up before pressing him against the crystal Den-O was in shocking Kaos painfully.

"That's why you're so freaking annoyin'. You underestimate everything."

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Say 'I'm sorry, Glumshanks'." Kaitoh sighed as Kaos was shocked more. "Come on say it...say it."

"I'm sorry," Glumshanks apologized.

"Not you buddy, I mean him." Kaitoh said as he rubbed Kaos into the crystal more.

"Gah! K-gah! Stop him, you idiot!" Kaos shouted.

"...Umm, I can't he's bigger then us combined."

A gloved fist slammed into Kaitoh's face, knocking him back and release Kaos. Kaito turned and his eyes widened.

"See?" Kaos smirked, wiping his sleeve off, "You're surprised, aren't you?" he turned to the figure, "Go resume your training with the Hydra and the Darklanders."

The figure nodded before walking off.

"Tsk…" Kaitoh scoffed as he stood back up before he reached for his weapon of choice the DienDriver.

"Umm, Master don't you think you should stop?" Glumshanks asked.

"...Tch. Fine, just don't forget; mess with Decade, Glumshanks, and your master's not gonna save you this time." Kaitoh smirked.

"How do you…" Kaos growled.

"Who do you think I answer to when you're not here?" Kaitoh smirked. "So remember that you midget." he said as he jumped out of the room with impossible leg strength.

"Bah. What does he know?" Kaos snorted as he looked at the crystal, "Glumshanks, prepare the extraction!"

* * *

"Portal Mistress." Eon frowned. "Why did you get in the Connector's way?"

"I saw that he was going to kill an innocent," Kiina informed, "You told me that everyone has a chance for redemption and I still see that Glumshanks has a strong light in him."

"Portal Mistress, do you think someone I kept in well renowned would be sloppy enough to miss you when you got in the path of a fatal shot?" he asked, "Or weak enough to have not be able to defeat the Skylanders when he could?"

"You taught me that no matter the risk, one should always think about others first and themselves second," Kiina replied.

"..You clearly misunderstand. I am saddened to hear of this, Kiina," Eon sighed.

"What's wrong with trying to keep others from dying?!" Kiina demanded.

"Next time...observe before acting." was all he said before, leaving her.

"So that was Eon." a voice said as Kiina turn to see Decade.

"Kadoya," Kiina gasped.

"Hmm...Looks like he linked our minds. How annoying." Decade said walking and pictures of Kiina's memories surrounded him, "But I do enjoy the picture show...you were a cute girl."

"Eek!" Kiina yelped as she blushed, "D-Don't look at those!"

"No. I like them so I'll keep looking." Decade said plainly as he continued.

"Ah! So quick!" Kiina gawked.

"If it makes you feel better you can look into my memories...but I doubt you'll find much,"

Decade then flipped his hand as Kiina looked at horrifying memories of what looked like Tsukasa doing horrible things to people and enjoying it, one depicted that he even cut a man's arm off with a sword!

"Listen, don't ever get in my way. And tell master Eon i'll destroy him." he swore as he snapped his fingers sending all the photos away.

"But...he's a spirit," Kiina noted.

"Oh, that never stopped me." he said before jabbing her in the neck.

* * *

"Ahahahahahahahaahha!" Kiina's sudden laughter-filled awakening startled the three Skylanders surrounding her.

"Kiina, are you okay?" Spyro asked as Kiina slowly stopped laughing.

"Ugh! Stupid Kadoya poked me again!" Kiina groaned, "That's it. I'm going to put something over my neck so he'll stop. Maybe a collar that shocks others if they touch it..."

* * *

Tsukasa and Memoru soon came out of a puddle near where they last spotted Glumshanks and saw a factory of sorts.

"What is that?" Memoru blinked.

"I was gonna ask you, my fairy sidekick ripoff from Link."

"What's Link?"

"What you're seeing is the Wilikin Factory," the two turned to see Buzz, sitting on a rock.

"How did you…?" Memoru began.

"Secret Ninja Commando skills." Tsukasa guessed.

"Correctamundo," Buzz replied.

"I know three ninja teams that make you look like an amateur."

"Well, pardon me for getting old," Buzz noted, "I saw what you did back there."

"So what, peg leg? wanna make a fight out of it?" he asked putting Memoru on his shoulder.

"Nope. I've seen your kind before," Buzz replied, "Always thinking about the bad things you've done, hardly even bothering trying to look at the good and making it seem bad."

"Do not anyazle me," Tsukasa said.

"Too late. Already made your psyche profile," Buzz replied, "Anyways, you need to understand that Kiina…" He then noticed Tsukasa and Memoru were already gone, "Hey! That's my bit."

* * *

"What the heck are you?" Tsukasa asked the residents? of the town.

"Hello!" one of the townspeople, actually a group of puppets, "We are Wilikin. Is so nice to meet new friends."

"Same here!" Memoru smiled.

"Oh! You look like a fairy, but you have legs," one of the smaller puppets, resembling a red-haired little girl, noted, "You must be really special fairy."

"I think you're the sensible one here...so can you help me?" Tsukasa asked nicely.

"Of course, friend," the smaller puppet replied, "Welcome to Wilikin Village."

"Do you see a glumshanks go by here being forced to carry a very heavy crystal?"

"We see green, gangly friend come back earlier. He had big crystal and we helped him take it when he asked," the taller one replied.

"You are good friends." Tsukasa chuckled, "So where did he leave?"

"Green gangly friend and other Wilikins who helped went towards the factory," the little one informed, "Our creator made first Wilikins there."

"Kaos i bet?" Tsukasa asked.

"Oh yes! He made us to be friends," the taller one informed, "And we are all friends here."

"I see…" Tsukasa said, reaching into his pocket before.

"Tsukasa look out." Memoru said as Tsukasa jumped away from Wildfire's flame whip.

"Again with you?" Tsukasa demanded.

"Don't hurt them!" Kiina demanded as she ran between him and the Wilikins.

"Why would I hurt them? They've been the second most helpful things I've met." he replied.

"See?" Wildfired frowned at Kiina.

"Besides, hey you how long has it been since Kaos visited you?"

"Two months."

"Figures. He doesn't even care for his own creations" he said, "I don't see the point in him."

"Actually, he did shed a tear when he saw what I did to one of them," one of Kiina's crystals lit up.

"So, I don't see the point in harming things that can't even fight." he said unable to hear the crystals voices.

"Fight? Oh, you mean play time. Want to play Skystones Smash, new friend?" the tall one asked.

"Not now." Tsukasa smiled.

"Oh, that is okay, new friend. We play later than?"

"You can teach me." he said, patting the Wilikin's head. "And here." he added reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box of crayons. "You look like you'll enjoy drawing."

"Oh, this is most happy thing!" the tall one beamed, "Town will get new colors."

"Yay! It is always great to receive gifts from new friends!" the shorter one cheered, "Please, take key to factory as gift for new friend."

Tsukasa then started to walk away with Memoru before Kiina stopped him.

"What is with you? You act like a jerk, but you didn't to them," Kiina noted.

"Because they're basically kids." he said, "I'm a monster but i'm not that kind of monster."

"You're not a monster," Kiina frowned, "You're a Connector, someone who connects everyone."

Tsukasa then shoved her into the ground.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he snapped, "I hate that name!"

Kiina got up, "What's wrong with calling you something you are, Kadoya?"

"My name is Decade." he frowned.

"Exactly!" a voice said clapping.

"...Nani?" he blinked, "..Masaka."

"Who's clapping?" Kiina asked, looking around until Tsukasa took her head and moved it to the direction he was looking, "Oh."

"Yo Tsukasa." a voice said as they looked to see Kaitoh as he was clapping still. "Long time no see."

"Kaitoh." he said, "Looks like you still got some scars."

"Huh? Hey, Kadoya, who's the guy with the cool hair?" Kiina asked.

"Why, you make my blush, little lady!" Kaitoh cheered happily.

"So... still pissed that I betrayed you?"

"Yep." he smirked as he twirled a gun in his hand.

"So fast." Tsukasa groaned while Kiina gawked at the same time.

"You made me believe in friendship and that was a lie."

"A means to an end." Tsukasa scoffed.

"Huh?!" Kiina exclaimed, "Hey, Kaoya, what is wrong with you?! You shouldn't lie when you want to make friends!"

"Trust me, there is a long list of what's wrong with him." Kaitoh replied. "And soon gone will be added to it."

"Yeah one of those is abandonment issues which ironically i did when i left my little sister alone for all her life basically while i pursued my own dreams."

"You did what?!" Kiina exclaimed, bonking Tsukasa on the head and began to pull his cheeks, "Bad, Kadoya!"

"Get off me." he sighed, glaring at her and making her whimper as she backed away, seeing something that made her scare of him.

"Hehe...man you work fast replacing women in your life." Kaitoh chuckled.

"..." Kiina's eye twitched.

"I don't think he meant you, love," Wolfgang's crystal lit up.

"Don't bring her up." Tsukasa groaned.

"Oh but you loved her so much."

"Stop…"

"You even gave up a portion of your own life energy for her to live." he went on regardless. "you still owe me for that treasure."

"Stop." Tsukasa groaned.

"And how does she repay you left you all alone."

"KAITOH!"

"Hen…"

"Shin!"

=KAMENRIDE: DECADE/DIEND!=

With that, Kaito shot his gun upwards as three colored images moved around him before forming into armor while cyan colored bars slammed into his helmet making the cyan color go down the sides of his body.

"Oh! They look like twins!" Kiina exclaimed.

"So, you're working for Kaos?"

"Working...ha!" DiEnd laughed. "I wouldn't work with that annoying midget if my life depended on it. I'm just putting up with him for the moment."

"...So in short, you're working for Kaos's true master?" Decade asked.

"Always the vigilant one." DiEnd replied as he aimed his gun at them.

"Kaitoh...You think i would waste my time with a midget who loses every time to people who don't kill at all?"

"My my such arrogance, even more so then normal." he said as he pulled out cards from a holder on his hip. "But you know my style already, so let's try some new treasures of mine." he said holding up some cards.

"Not here Kaitoh."

"No here." he said inserting six cards.

=KAMENRIDE: IXA, ACCEL, BIRTH, BEAST, METEOR, BARON!=

"...Kaitoh...let me show you my new skills as well." he said.

=KAMENRIDE: BLADE!=

With that DiEnd aimed his gun at them before he fired and six different sets of projections formed before they became the very Riders called out by DiEnd's gun. Decade was then covered by a blue card as he changed into D-Blade.

"Mr. Blade Beetle!" Kiina awed.

D-Blade then placed another card in his belt.

=FORMRIDE: BLADE FUSION JACK!=

With that a gold image combined to D-Blade's chest as wings formed on his back before his helmets mask turned gold.

"Kiina, stay away, and that's an order." D-Blade frowned.

"Return that life to god." IXA spoke as he aimed his gun at them before he began to fire.

"Eep!" Kiina squeaked before a red shield blocked the shots.

"Even if you do not wish it, I'll stand at your side for this fight," Wildfire informed D-Blade.

"...Ughh i forgot about you...ok." Di-End smirked inserting another card and firing it into the air. "I'll thank Kaos for this later."

=ATTACKRIDE: SUMMON BLOCK!=

With that, the Skylander returned to Kiina as her crystals turned dim and the voices in them silent.

"...Everyone?" Kiina blinked, tapping the crystals, "Wildfire? Where did you go?"

"Sorry girl but that card just took away your powers for a day." DiEnd chuckled. "Courtsey of Kaos of course. Ugh I feel sick saying that"

"Ugh!" Kiina shuddered, "I feel sick just hearing that."

"Saa your fate is mine to decide!" Meteor shouted as he kicked D-Blade, sending him flying back.

"Kadoya!"

"Kiina, run!" D-Blade ordered before Beast and Birth kicked him.

"Saa Lunchtime da!"

"But…" Kiina began, tears forming in her eyes, as she pursed her lips before a red blur went by her, "?!"

"HA!" Baron roared as he slashed at Beast then Birth. He then stabbed Accel before he kicked IXA.

"Oi! What arre you doing? we share the same name?" Diend frowned.

"I follow my own rules." Baron said as he grabbed Accel before he ran and slammed him into Ixa, "Sa... fight me!" he ordered.

"Mr. Banana…"

"ORE GA BARON!" Baron roared as he slashed Ixa and Accel.

"Y-Yes, Baron Banana, sir," Kiina nodded as she ran behind a large rock.

"Just Baron." he snorted, "As smart as Kazuraba this one." he mumbled as he stabbed Ixa while punching Accel in the face repeatedly.

"Kaitoh!" D-Blade snarled as he and Diend engaged in a fight. DiEnd used his Diendriver to block D-Blade's sword, before they kicked each other back.

"Still evolving, huh Tsukasa?"

"Shut up."

"What do you prefer then, Decade? Kamen Rider? Dai Shuryo...or Ju...d.."

"Don't...ever call me by his name."

"Still testy, aren't you?" DiEnd asked as he began to shoot him point blank.

"I just want that past forgotten...that damn fate of my blood."

"And yet a few years back you were calling yourself the Great Leader...or did you forget?"

"..." Tsukasa frowned at that, wondering if he'll always return to that role.

"Daijobu. Right now, I don't care about Judo."

"You…" he snarled before Kaitoh inserted a card.

=FINAL ATTACKRIDE: D-D-D-DIEND!=

Diend then aimed his gun at the citizens of town they were in.

"Kaitoh no!"

"...They're just dolls."

"Dolls?" the two glanced to see Kiina, shaking with her head down.

"They have no life, just something a stupid little midget who never got hugs from daddy made."

"No...life…?" Kiina began to tremble.

"Ahh, so they can just burn." he said as his summons were absorbed into his gun making the circles he created grow in size, "But since you care so much..." he scoffed before pointing the gun at her, "You can die first."

At that, he fired at her. The blast was about to hit Kiina until...

=ATTACKRIDE: MACH=

D-Blade pushed her out of the way before he was consumed by the blast.

"Kadoya!" Kiina exclaimed.

"...Humph, till next time." DiEnd waved, blurring out of existence as he ran off.

"Kadoya!" Kiina called as she ran over to the fading smoke, revealing Tsukasa knocked out and bleeding, "Oh no…"

"Told you...to...run...little...gi.." Tsukasa coughed out before going into unconscious.

At that, the screen was closed and a close up of the decadriver was soon as all nine lights on it glowed and W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, and Drive's images appearedappeared in the center of the Decadriver.

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Decade…

Kiina: You are not leaving until you're given a clean bill of health!

Tsukasa: I don't have time for this, you idiot girl!

Buzz: You shouldn't be so hard on her. She's had to go through a lot in her life.

Tsukasa: This is a school?

Hugo: Today's guest speaker is Mr. Tsukasa Kadoya!

Chapter 2: Skylanders Academy? Understanding each other.

Destroy Everything, Connect Everything

* * *

GammaTron: Wow. Talk about how awesome a beginning!

Kaos: Indeed Fools! look forward to more of the awesomeness that is Kaos!

GammaTron: *knocks out Kaos* SILENCE! Well, that was a long chapter. Right, guys? …

Spider-Man: Sorry no one is here, they ran off to start on the next story and work on making this a super hero time thing. So it's me and Mach, c'here buddy!

KR Mach: Yo! Minna! Greetings, I am Kamen rider Mach! and even if this isn't my story I will be sure to but in during these endings.

Spider-Man: Shouldn't you be in that summon of all secondary riders or are they being bullshitters and counting Mashin Chaser as the secondary rider?

KR Mach: Nope, I stole my own card! I look so sexy in this pic...ah I wish I could have taken it myself.

Spider-Man: This is bullshit! I don't even have a ranger key.

KR Mach: Oh calm down, you're getting plenty more big time work what with the comics and all.

Spider-Man: I'm the original Super Sentai warrior and Power Ranger!

GammaTron: *sighs* Just my luck...Well, make sure you guys read and review. And we'll see you in the next chapter. Bye-bye! *waves*

Spider-Man: _And next time will be a super hero time special...and I need my own toku story. I want to be a boss!_

KR Mach: Seriously, which Spider-Man are you?

Spider-Man: All of them thiwp thiwp! *web swings off into the distance*

GammaTron: I just said 'And we'll see you in the next chapter. Bye-bye!' *tackles Mach before he could say anything else and throws him out of here*


	2. Chapter 2

**GammaTron: You guys better be here this time…*walks in***

**O.N: RAHHH! *starts breaking stuff***

**GT: My table!**

**Spider-Man: Stay away from him! He saw today's episode of Drive!**

**GT: I was expecting this to be his reaction to the latest episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try.**

**Spider-Man: Well...you gotta see what happened in Driv…**

**O.N: GODDAMN YOU, MEDIC!**

**Z0: Ah...He's still as angry as I am over what Medic did. **

**GT: ...Did he remove your hearts and replace them with baboon ones and a pigeon named Archimedes?**

**Z0: Well, that's some kind of reference, but Medic did do some twisted things this episode. Drive finally met a Roidmude who had an actual heart, and she just killed him core and all because she thought he was useless. **

**GT: o.0**

**O.N: Gonna kill her!*grabs Chainsaw* Gonna kill!**

**Z0: Leave that to Drive Type Formula next week. **

**Mach: He's not listening*crashes* and he went out the window, Spidey stop him.**

**Spider-Man: Everybody gets one. He had his.**

**Z0: Well let's move on with it.**

**GT: Disclaimer! *ducks a swipe of ON's chainsaw* Help! He's crazy! Someone get The Diamond Minecart or Markiplier with the Wharfstache!**

**O.N: *starts hooting like a monkey***

**GT: He's gone Monkey!**

**Z0: I honestly don't know what he's doing by this point. Now where did I leave the disclaimers…**

**Mach: I got it *Aims Zenrin Shooter at Screen before shooting it***

**Disclaimers: We own no one from the Kamen Rider series or the Skylander series. Nor do we own the Spyro the Dragon franchise.**

* * *

"Greetings, young Kamen Rider and Portal Mistress."

"...Am I dead?" Tsukasa groaned.

"Master Eon!" Kiina beamed as she bowed.

"...You're Eon?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes. I am."

"Same guy who bonded my brainwaves to this girl so we can hear each others' thoughts and be in each others' dreams?"

"I was unaware of this," Eon replied.

"Why is it I'm inclined not to believe that?" Tsukasa deadpanned. "Oh well."

"Master Eon doesn't lie," Kiina pouted, puffing a cheek out.

"Alright, but I owe you something."

"What do you…"

POW!

Kiina eyes widened in shock and horror as Tsukasa had literally punched Master Eon, even gave him a black eye.

"Why did you do that?!" Kiina freaked.

"I said what I said." he reminded.

"Yes. I was aware you'd do this at some point," Eon noted as his black eye healed before their eyes, "Still...you truly are dangerous. That hurt. If you wanted to you could…"

"Yep destroy you at my leisure." Tsukasa said with pride.

"Ah! D-Don't talk like that!" Kiina exclaimed in shock and worry, "Mou...How are you a Connector if you talk that way?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks, I now owe him a second helping." Tsukasa said cracking his knuckles.

"Wait! I call you a 'Connector' because you do connect things together. People, Worlds...so many things that you destroy, you also cause to connect," Eon informed, "The most promiment example being the Kamen Riders of different worlds."

"...Yeah, that's not gonna save you from giving me a nickname I don't like." he said.

"And you like the name 'Destroyer?'" Kiina asked.

"It's a name I earned and one I can live with." Tsukasa shrugged, "Besides, do you like being called Portal Mistress all the time?"

"I don't get called that all time time," Kiina pouted.

"I've heard people mostly call you that, so much I think I forgot your real name."

"It's because not a lot of people know my name, okay? I was really shy when I came to Skylands," Kiina argued.

"Hai hai…" Tsukasa began before looking around, "Oh god this place is dull!" he groaned, snapping his fingers and turning their sky-like surroundings into a photo studios.

"What's this?" Kiina pondered.

"Ah. Fitting for your theme, Tsukasa," Eon noted.

"That's 'Kamen Rider Decade' to you, unless you want second and third helpings."

BONK!

"Gah!" Tsukasa rubbed his head.

"Why do you have to threaten everyone you meet?" Kiina pouted as she held her staff.

"Because you're all strangers, and maybe I'll say 'sorry' if you let me take pictures of you." he joked.

"Are you a pedophile?" Kiina bluntly asked, making Tsukasa gawk.

"...You are a very perverted girl." he said with a sweatdrop, "I'm a cameraman for a living."

"Last time I heard that, he got arrested for pedophilia," Kiina informed.

"Kiina, he does take pictures, but not those kinds." Eon sighed.

"Oh...Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Kiina asked Tsukasa, making Eon and Tsukasa sigh.

"That does it." he frowned, jabbing her in the neck and making her laugh.

"May I ask that you don't do that around a Skylander named 'Funny Bone?' If he ever learns of it, I fear for Skylands," Eon advised.

"Depends, if he can make me laugh." Tsukasa said, snapping his fingers as tea was presented to him and Eon, "Tea?"

"Ah. Yes, thank you," Eon nodded as the cup floated and he lightly sipped it.

"So tell me, who does Kaos work for?"

"...You figured that out already?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tsukasa sweatdropped, "Is it that hard to realize that little punk has someone backing him? That he could kidnap my friends?"

"...The one he works for is an ancient evil, a Purple Dragon much like Spyro is," Eon informed.

"Knew I didn't like that little punk for a reason." Tsukasa said, sipping his tea.

BONK!

"Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Tsukasa yelped.

"Spyro isn't a little punk!" Kiina fumed, "He's a good friend and someone with a strong heart."

"Quiet, little girl. The grown ups are talking," Tsukasa groaned, "So, what's this dragon's name and who do I have to tear apart to learn more about him?"

"...I am afraid that you are not ready to know of that, young Kamen Rider," Eon informed, "Neither is the young Portal Mistress."

"Kamen Rider Decade. Say it all together or not at all," Tsukasa frowned, "And I don't think you realize how much trouble you're in."

"...Trouble?" Kiina blinked.

"I know about Helheim and the dangers from the other worlds now that the Riders are missing," Eon frowned.

"If I don't hurry, and if She comes here looking for Gaim, you're beyond my help."

"I am aware of that, but right now...The one Kaos works for has managed to block himself, even his name has gone missing," Eon informed, "But for now, I suggest you study... both of you."

"More studying?" Kiina whined.

"Yeah right. And what's going to…" Tsukasa started before vanishing.

* * *

"OWWWW!" Tsukasa screamed, waking up, "Okay...Who stuck a needle in my butt?!"

"It's not supposed to go there, Terrafin," a voice scolded.

"Well, sorry. It's what you have me do with Hot Dog when it's time for his shots," a voice argued.

Tsukasa turned his head to see two more strange creatures arguing or rather...one scolding the other. The one doing the scolding was a sky-blue dragon with feathery wings and a lone gold horn. Her eyes were a solid blue with sky-blue irises. The other was a humanoid shark with rocks growing out of his back and the back of his fists. He wore black leather pants and bandages on his lower arms/fists.

"...Okay, you would pass as a Mobian," Tsukasa noted to himself.

"Oh! You're awake!" the dragon exclaimed in a female's voice.

"No thanks to tuna boy here. Now will you please kick him out before I take this needle and shove it up his as…" a bar of soap was shoved into his mouth by a sky-blue aura around the soap.

"I don't enjoy cursive language in my office, Mister Kadoya," the dragoness informed, a dark look in her eyes that made even Tsukasa shudder.

"Mmff," he groaned as he made a motion to the shark, still wanting him out.

"Terrafin, I believe you're needed in the Dojo?" Whirlwind asked, smiling sweetly at him while the dark feeling was still there.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" the shark squeaked as he slowly back out before booking it once he was out the door, "She's mad! Whirlwind's mad again! Beware the rainbows!"

"..." Tsukasa soon spat out the soap, "I thought it was taste the rainbows?" he joked bitterly to himself.

"Last time someone tasted my rainbows without permission, they electrocuted themselves," the dragoness smirked.

"...Heh. I think I'll like you." Tsukasa chuckled, "Where's my camera?"

"Camera? Oh, that thing on your neck that was split in two," the dragoness noted, "It's by your side. The Tech Skylanders managed to fix it and even added some new film. The original film is in the black room in the basement, ready for development."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

=...Does not compute= Drobot stated as he and Sypro looked at the pictures...if you could call them that.

"I don't know, Drobot. They're pretty cool," Spyro admitted.

"Where is it!?" Tsukasa's voice roared.

"You need to get back in bed right now!"

"Uh oh," Spyro blinked, "...Trigger did it."

* * *

***MUSIC START***

***The screen pulled back, revealing it to be in a card. The card shot off, revealing it to be one of nine. The camera turned towards where the cards were heading, completing the image of Decade as he stood in a white area, spirals made of film reels in the area.***

**Decade - A passing-through traveller. What does he see through his eyes?**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Tsukasa sitting in a chair, Kiina covering his eyes. It zoomed into his face as Kiina uncovered them. It continued to zoom into his left eye as it faded into an old camera and then fading into Tsukasa's own camera being wound up and then fading into the DecaDriver, the headshots of the first nine Heisei Riders moving from the center to their emblems on it. It then cut to the Machine Decadeier alone on a floating island before cutting to Tsukasa in the white space, grabbing a spinning cube, the pictures and negatives in it bouncing inside as he stopped it.***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***It cut to the outside of Skylanders Academy, different Skylanders and Kamen Riders appearing and disappearing in various areas of it before Kiina appeared in the center, clutching a crystal in her hand. The camera cut to an angle shot of her rising her crystal-holding hand into the air before cutting to Tsukasa in the white space in a revolving camera shot and then to Spyro laying down near Decade's Rider Machine, the images of the elements of the Skylanders disappearing and appearing before the screen while cutting to Kiina throwing the crystal at the ground, the gem changing colors in tme with the repeating Elements***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The scene cut to a construction yard where faint ghosts of the Neo-Heisei Riders and the Trap Masters appeared and disappeared in various area of it. It cut to the Neo-Heisei Riders in their ghostly forms charging at the screen's left before cutting to the Trap Masters in their ghostly forms charging at the right***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***It cut to the crystal crashing on the floor and faded into a headshot of Tsukasa, tensing before falling to his right, the left side of his face changing into the helmets of the Heisei Riders. It then cut to a rolling shot of Kiina, aiming her staff ahead, then to a shot of Spyro looking outwards and then cutting to all the captured Riders and the Trap Masters, readying to fight, Kiina standing in the back with a worried look***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***It cut to Decade and Spyro turning around as the camera zoomed out to reveal they were surrounded by the Riders and Trap Masters. It cut to Decade pulling his RideBooker out in its Gun Mode and firing with Spyro, the purple dragon releasing flames. It cut quickly to Kiina holding onto Tsukasa as she tried to not look over the side of the Dread-Yacht before doing a series of rapid cuts of Decade and Spyro fighting the other Riders and Trap Masters, Spyro at times quickly fading into Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Terrafin, Stealth Elf, Whirlwind, Chop-Chop, and Sunburn***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to Tsukasa, kneeling, slowly turning his head up to the outstretched arm holding his camera before cutting to the Dread-Yacht flying by in the air, the Dragon Skylanders seeing it go by before taking flight after it, Drobot and Flashwing carrying Bash***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***It cut to Spyro, five mirrors at his sides, showing five different versions of himself, before cutting to Tree Rex slamming his fist into the ground, creating a large debris cloud before Decade erupted from it, Trigger Happy shooting gold coins at the screen on his shoulders, two covering the screen with one having Spyro's face looking at the left and Decade's face looking to the right, the symbols of the Elements of Skylands around Spyro's head and the symbols of the captured Riders circling Decade's***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***It then went through a rapid series of cuts of Decade and the Skylanders battling the captured Riders and the Trap Masters with explosions going off all over***

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a slow-zoom of Spyro, his wings spread and eyes closed, before he fired a beam of Convexity at the screen, causing it to cut to the distance-firing Skylanders shooting and avoiding shots. It then cut to Spyro tackling over Hibiki as Decade punched down Gaim in his Kiwami Arms before the camera zoomed in on Decade's face, cutting to him driving through a Dimensional Veil on his motorcycle with one of the Skylanders holding onto him from behind, another one appearing at his side as he drove past the camera. He slowed in the shot as the upper-body images of the captured Riders and the Trap Masters in ghostly forms appeared in the veil in a pair of circles before the vehicle went off, leaving behind the ghostly images. The camera turned a bit to have them in a proper circle before they faded into their symbols and the symbols of the Elements, the title appearing in the center of it***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

**Photo 2: Skylanders Academy? Understanding each other.**

* * *

"Whoa!" Buzz panicked as Whirlwind tried to catch Tsukasa who ran from her while getting dressed.

"Get back in bed right now or so help me, you will not like what I will do!" Whirlwind growled.

"I die on a regular basis. I think you could only do something close to that!"

"Boomsticks! What's with all this ruckus?" Buzz demanded, suddenly on Tsukasa's head

"Hey peg leg." Tsukasa waved not caring he was on his head.

"And glad to see you up. Worried everyone when we caught up," Buzz added.

"Not now. Must find camera." Tsukasa said as he searched for his DecaDriver in his pockets. "Tsk...not here...have to do this old school then."

"For the last time, the camera was by the bed you were in," Whirlwind sighed, "Is this about the photos? Kiina told everyone not to develop them."

"Not that. My Driver….who the hell took…"

* * *

"Flynn, what is that?" Tessa asked.

"Oh, that fancy belt the weirdo was using. I'm gonna try it out," Flynn replied as he put it on his waist...only for nothing to happen, "Huh?" he tried again, getting the same result, "..." he continued to try it, "Come on. Come on."

**=ERROR!=**

At that, the belt starting shocking him, making everyone there laugh or chuckle.

"Now that's a spicy meatball…" Flynn groaned, covered in soot, before collapsing on his face.

"Kinna should be up by now." Tessa figured.

* * *

"I feel it...someone is messing with my Driver," Tsukasa said, "I'm going to beat them so bad."

"Driver?" Whirlwind repeated, "Honestly, the second human I've ever met and you confuse me more than she does."

"I mean my buckle. It's called the DecaDriver. It's what lets me transform." Tsukasa explained. "No one has ever really asked about it, so I feel like this is a special occasion."

"Patient seems to be suffering from hallucinations," Whirlwind noted, a sky-blue glow covering a quill pen, ink, and a blank scroll.

"Ugh." Tsukasa ignored before he noticed Buzz was already gone, so he went faster, "Now, it should be right-whoo!" he blinked, stopping as he almost ran into Kiina.

"Oh! Kadoya!" Kiina greeted with a yawn.

"Kiina," he waved, "You're still in your PJs."

"Hm?" Kiina looked down.

"...Now I know why he fled," Whirlwind facepalmed.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Gah!" Tsukasa yelped as Kiina started throwing things in her room at him.

"Out! Out! Out!" Kiina demanded.

"What do you mean 'out'?! you're in the middle of the hallway, you idiot!" Tsukasa shouted as he blocked the projectiles.

"Uh...Tsukasa? This hallway is part of Kiina's bedroom," Whirlwind informed.

"Why would you give her a whole hallway?" he asked in confusion and shock.

"Never let Kiina play poker with a contract," Whirlwind deadpanned as she pulled Tsukasa out of the hallway and into another.

"...Idiots. I'm surrounded by them at this point." Tsukasa sighed, "By the way, speaking of morons, what happened to Urataros and the other two?"

* * *

**"Ikuze, Sharkie!"** Kintaros declared as he wrestled Terrafin.

"Ya wanna go?! Ya wanna go?!" Terrafin roared as he performed a German Suplex on Kintaros, "Bring it on, Bear Boy!"

**"Zzzzz..."** Kintaros snored as he fell asleep.

"Hey, hey. Don't fall asleep," Terrafin deadpanned.

* * *

**"And then I gallantly saved the hime."** Urataros said, his arms around two female Skylanders.

"Not bad," the pink-skinned, magenta-haired Skylander in black roller-blade attire noted, "Right, Smolderdash?"

"True, Roller Brawl," the obsidian-made Skylander agreed, "Though...I couldn't help but notice something...off about it."

**"Why, there's nothing off about my heroic adventures."** Urataros said.

"Then why is it that while you say you were able to lift the boulder with one arm, I can tell your limit isn't even half the strength needed for it?" Smolderdash asked.

**"...Let me tell you about a curse I'm under...a curse called love."**

"...Shall we do the normal, Smolder?"

"Of course, Brawl," Smolderdash replied before the two slammed their legs between Urataros's legs.

"DIVINE PUNISHMENT OF FIRE AND UNDEAD!" the two declared, sending Urataros into the sky.

**"I will reel you innnnnnnn!"**

* * *

**"Hmm, you look magnificent!"** Sieg declared,** "Knight Light and Spotlight, correct?"**

"Indeed, my good royalty," a human-like being in white armor, a pair of 'bug eyes' on the helmet informed.

_"A pleasure to meet someone as regal as yourself,"_ the slender white dragon bowed

**"Do me the greatest honor of being my escorts as I stay in your wonderful home."**

_"We do agree, however we are also honorbound to aide the Portal Mistress Kiina should she call upon us,"_ Spotlight advised.

**"Fair enough. Your beauty and dazzling looks are enough to please me!"**

_"Oh, you charmer, you,"_ Spotlight giggled.

* * *

**"Wai!"** Ryutaros giggled as he played with the dragon Skylanders.

"So this is what a dragon from another world looks like," a near-dark/purple dragon with a magenta underbelly noted, "You're more...humanoid...that I expected."

**"I can be like you."** Ryutaros spoke before he jumped into her body, causing a cap to appear on her head with some of her spikes turning purple.

"Oh! Cynder, what's with the new look?" the only flightless dragon there, his body seemingly made of the earth, asked, "And where'd the new guy go?"

**"Let's dance!"**

"Dance? I thought you hated dancing, Cynder," a white dragon noted, her wings and various areas of her body made of pink crystals.

**"I love dancing!"** she(?) said as Sypro walked towards them, and-in an instant-Cynder pulled Spyro in and started to dance with him.

"Ah! Whoa! C-Cynder?! Are you willingly dancing?!" Spyro yelped with each crazy movement.

**"Wai! Wai Wai!"**

* * *

"Oh well. As long as they don't annoy me until I need the.." he started before noticing his wounds reopening, "Heh...so you were really serious, huh Kaitoh?" he began to fall backwards when something caught him, "..." he squeezed twice, earning no reactions.

"You're on a cloud," Whirlwind informed, walking into his line of sight, "Now lie there while I handle closing your wounds...again."

"Pity. I was hoping I got into one of the harem guys situation." Tsukasa joked. "Some guys have all the luck…"

"Oh, don't start that up. Bad enough some of the guys here want that kind of fantasy," Whirlwind muttered, "Now hold still or this will hurt." with that, he horn began to start glowing in the colors of the rainbow, "Rainbow of Healing."

"I been through worse." Tsukasa said as he noticed a dark Element coming off his body, "Nanda kore? Well...this is new."

"I'm checking your Element," Whirlwind informed before the glow of her horn turned dark, "Dark Rainbow Healing."

Tsukasa's body glowed for a few moments before the energy faded. Looking down, he saw the reopened wounds were all healed enough to start scabbing.

"...how amusing." Tsukasa chuckled, "What was your name again? Whirlwind?"

"Glad to see you remember my name, Mr. Kadoya," Whirlwind nodded.

"My friends call me 'Tsukasa.' I'm grateful, so I'll be your friend."

"Well, I accept your friendship...Tsukasa," Whirlwind smiled gently, "Now the…"

"Got it!" Both yelped and looked to the right to see Buzz, holding the DecaDriver, "Here you go."

"Why does it smell like fried Flynn?" Whirlwind asked.

"No idea and how do you know what fried Flynn smells like?"

"...I plead the fifth," Whirlwind replied, looking away.

"Great. Now I have to clean it." Tsukasa sighed, snatching it from Buzz before looking at him, "...For some reason, I think I know you."

"Oh?" Buzz questioned, "Well, maybe you do, maybe you don't. Who knows? The universe is a big place."

"No. Small compared to the multiverse," Tsukasa corrected, "Ikuze, Whirlwind. I wanna go back to bed."

"Finally," Whirlwind sighed in relief as she began to hover in the air by lightly flapping her wings and began to push the cloud off to the medical room, Tsukasa still on the cloud.

"So...mind telling me everything about Kiina?" he asked.

"Well, only three really know about her past before coming to Skylands; Flynn, Spyro, and Master Eon," Whirlwind informed, "But...I do know that if she wasn't here, Kaos would've taken over for good and I would still be stuck in the mud as a little figurine."

"...can you ask Spyro to my room?" Tsukasa asked. "Also, I'll treat you to something tasty."

"Tasty?"

"Yeah. We call them Skittles."

* * *

"Kiina, you alright?" Buzz asked, knocking on her door.

"I'm dressed," Kiina replied as the door opened.

"Just wanted to check up on ya. Was worried. That DiEnd fella seems to have shaken you up a bit."

"He...He did something. While he was there...I couldn't summon any of the Skylanders. Wildfire was even forced back to where I called him from," Kiina informed.

"How in the heck did he learn sealing!?"

"I don't know," Kiina replied, trembling, "But...But I felt...scared. Like something was going to devour me while I was sealed."

"Don't you worry, missie. Next time, I'll give this DiEnd a personal taste of my secret ninja commando training." he frowned. "But better to know thy enemy. Let's ask Kadoya about this guy." Buzz said, "What do you say?"

"...Yeah," Kiina smiled a little at Buzz.

* * *

"So, here's the deal; you ask a question about me and I get to ask one about Kiina." Tsukasa offered as he sat up.

"Why does it matter?" Spyro asked, sitting on a stool.

"Cause I need her. Better to know your allies if you're going to either fight with them or use them." he explained. "Sides, at the moment...my number one mission is to save my Nakama; the other Kamen Riders." he explained. "So, in short, you know what my goal is."

"Nakama? You use that a lot, but I don't know what it means," Spyro noted.

"It means comrade, brothers in arms, friends." Tsukasa explained. "It was originally my job to kill all Riders, but instead I made them my friends. Well...just 14 of them," he explained. "So I will fight for them and destroy anything in my way. That is how easy it is, got it? That's two questions for you."

"Okay," Spyro nodded.

"Question 1, how long has Kiina been here?" he started, "And two...what was she like before coming here?"

"Kiina's been here since she was five," Spyro informed, "She...She's an orphan, barely saved from an accident."

"Well then, I guess that also answers my second question." Tsukasa said while recalling his own life as an orphan, "Alright, your turn then."

"...Well, what exactly is a Kamen Rider?" Spyro asked.

"...That is not something I can explain. It has different meanings among me and the others, so you need to change that one."

"Well...What does it mean to _you_?"

"To me? ...Well, that's more complicated," he said. "I wasn't one out of some desire to be a hero from the start. I was originally given my powers to destroy. But something in me...it changed. So I decided to do things my way, to travel to all worlds and capture them in my photos, as such I fought whatever evil or pseudo evil got in my way of that. Because of that, some people called me a Kamen Rider, so I allowed the title to stick. Plus, my own belt calls it out all the time so why not?"

"Okay, your turn."

"Can she defend herself without you guys?"

"..." Spyro took a deep breath, "It's not that we think she can't defend herself, it's that…" he sighed, "Look, two years back, Kaos's Mom…"

"His mom?"

"Don't snicker. She is far worse than you think," Spyro frowned, "And powerful. She could beat the Giants with one blow."

"I'd still shoot her in the face." he said, "Sides, I doubt I'd even want to look at the thing that gave birth to him in the face." he added, earning a chuckle from Spyro.

"I was the last one standing when we fought her two years back at Cloudbreak Islands," Spyro informed, "The last thing I remember before being turned back into a figurine was...was something powerful. And it was coming from Kiina. Next thing I know, everyone's healed, Tessa's freed, and Kaos's Mom is a spirit trapped in a screen."

"You're amazing me due to the fact you're not blind by this point." Tsukasa said. "But this story has my interest even more peaked." he added, "Well, your turn again."

"I've only been to Kiina's Earth, but I wanted to know...what is it like in different Earths?" Spyro asked, "In different worlds?"

"I've been to a lot of worlds. Worlds where humans and vampire-like monster coexis, worlds where immortal beasts are hunted down by salarymen, worlds where evil evolved monster live within human society." he listed, "I've been to lots of worlds, some horrifying, but every one I found someone, something, that was like a ray of hope where this one person in spite of all these awful things still wanted to protect things smaller than them to was to unite people together. To evolve into something more. Humans have much more to them then just what's on the surface, and sometimes even non-humans as well. I've learned that, sometimes, one photo can tell a thousand stories as well but there is one truth to it," he said, "But you should try experiencing it and find that truth yourself...maybe I'll take you with me and show you." Tsukasa offered half seriously.

"Maybe I'll take it up," Spyro chuckled, "Okay, your turn."

"I'm done. I wanna see Kiina now."

"Whirlwind!" Kiina's voice called, "I'm coming to see you now!"

"Speak of the girl and she'll come," Spyro chuckled.

"I thought the phrase was 'speak of the devil and she will appear'." Tsukasa joked.

"...Some Skylanders kinda find that offensive," Spyro informed, "So we try to be courteous and just use 'him,' 'her,' or 'it.'"

"Okay. You can go now. This is something I want to be private, you know? Human stuff." Tsukasa said.

"Ah. Okay," Spyro shrugged as he began to walk out, "Oh, and condoms are in the drawer." he ran out laughing as Tsukasa was left flabberghasted

"...I'm gonna kill that dragon," he groaned, "Whirlwind, can you leave, too…" he asked before blinking, "Oh yeah...I forgot...you're on a skittles high." he recalled, seeing Whirlwind making rainbows and giggling.

The doors opened and Kiina entered, "Whirlwind, I-why is she acting like that? Did she eat Gill Grunt's seaweed casserole again?"

"No, I gave her some skittles. Want some?" Tsukasa asked.

"Skittles?!" Kiina gasped, "I haven't had any of those since I was four."

"You must have a steel vault for a memory." Tsukasa noted before reaching into his pockets and taking out a bag of skittles.

"They're the first candy I ever had. Of course I'm not gonna forget the taste," Kiina replied.

"Better take the bag...Don't think I can hold her back." Tsukasa said fighting off Whirlwind. "I think she has an addiction."

Kiina quickly took a handful out and threw them out the window. Within a second, the horned dragon soon followed.

"Sorry about her," Kiina apologized, "She acts so weird with certain things. I think it's because he mama is a unicorn."

"So you're an orphan." Tsukasa asked bluntly.

"?!" Kiina tensed, "Wh-Who told you that?"

"Daijobu...I'm an orphan too." Tsukasa preempted. "My parents died when I was a kid, leaving me and my sister alone." he began. "Not that I was the best older brother after that...but that's a tragedy for another day." he explained as shook it off his mind. "So it's easy to tell you're one too," he changed the subject. "Car accident?"

"I don't really remember much from it. I...I remember that I couldn't breathe," Kiina replied, "And that everything was starting to go dark."

"Soka...you're lucky, I remember every detail about my parents death." he sighed. "It's not easy, is it?"

"What's not easy?" Kiina asked.

"Not having your family."

"Oh," Kiina frowned, "Well...I do remember the warm hugs and the soft songs, but...but I don't really remember my parents."

"...Maybe someday I can help with that."

"Maybe," Kiina shrugged, "But whenever I try to think about my mom...I really only see Whirlwind. She took me in when I freed her from being a little figurine."

"...You're even more lucky. You had someone there to raise you...My grandpa took me and my sister in...but I mostly raised myself." he frowned, "I didn't even give my sister the attention she needed." he explained, "Then one day…" he began. "I left her alone...forever."

"Oh my…"

"In the end, I think I know why I have trouble with you. You got a happier life then me….to an extent." he continued, "You even have a home and family here in Skylands, don't you?"

Kiina nodded, "The Skylanders are my family. They're my hope and I want to do everything I can to be able to help them."

"...Kiina, I can't do much right now, and my methods...you will never like or approve of, but I'm going to save my nakama and protect this world….so will you help me?"

"Okay," Kiina stated with a smile, causing Tsukasa to fall over in surprise at the instant reply.

"So fast...what kind of women are you?" he asked getting back up.

"I like to see the good in everyone," Kiina informed, "Even if others see them as dark...or even if they're called monsters...everyone has a bit of light in them, " she lightly fingered her crystals, "If there's a chance to see that light shine, then I want to take that chance."

"...Maybe in this world," he muttered mostly to himself as he recalled some things, "Mind bringing me some books?"

"Sure!" Kiina beamed before opening the door, "**Freeze Blade**!"

"You rang?"

Tsukasa blinked. Standing outside the door was a icy-skinned humanoid feline in a purple and yellow bodysuit, ice-made ice skates, and hair made of ice. He had a smug, confident look on his face, even with his goggles over his eyes.

"Can you go to the library and get...um…" Kiina turned to Tsukasa, "What kind of books?"

"Anything that could be useful, History books, short ones though, some good novels for when I get bored with history, and if possible an encyclopedia of the things I might see in this world." he listed as more darkness came off him, "And an explanation on what these Elements are!"

"Oh! you're a Dark Element!" Kiina beamed, the crystal on her staff glowing the same dark color, "Okay. You got all that, right?"

"Sure did, Kii," Freeze Blade replied.

"Bring them to the new building," Kiina informed, "I'll be taking Kadoya to it in a few minutes."

"You got it," Freeze Blade saluted before he zipped off.

"You're bringing who where now?" Tsukasa asked.

* * *

"...I must be imagining things." Cynder shook off an unpleasant feeling, "There's no way someone has a Dark Element on par with him."

"I'm not as happy as you are, Cynder," a blue-skinned woman in black robes and a skull in her hand noted, "Especially with what he has done, but I kid you not in what Star Strike said."

"Then let's get rid of this Kadoya then. He needs to stay as far away from Kiina as possible."

"And that's another thing. Star Strike said that their fates are currently connected," the woman informed.

"Seriously, Hex?" Cynder asked.

"Yes."

"...Grrr."

"By the way…" Cynder turned to Hex, "I heard an interesting rumor. Something about you dancing?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Cynder blushed.

* * *

"You guys got nothing but history...but the moving pictures keep it interesting." Tsukasa said reading while cooking pancakes(?), "I wish more history books were like this. I could have used these back in that Faiz Sekai. Man I hated going to high school." he mumbled to himself. "Even if the students had nice figures...and Faiz was a killer of black labels."

"What's high school?" Kiina asked, "And history books don't have moving pictures where you're from?"

"Don't worry about it." he said, "And yes, no moving pictures, and sometimes no pictures at all." he added, making Kiina pale, "Ah. History was so awful...but I loved it that the class had a good view of the sports field, during girls class…" he said with a smirk. "...By the way, you're in a lot of these history books." he noted as he kept cooking.

"I noticed," Kiina noted, "All history books are enchanted to update every week on new events."

"Handy...Flapjack?" Tsukasa offered a pancake.

"Sure," Kiina replied, "So what do you think? Tree Rex was the one who moved the island over here so we could build this place."

"Must've been a hell of a workout,"

"Not really. Moving islands is more of a hobby for them some days," Kiina shrugged.

"I was joking." Tsukasa informed as he had already read about the Giants' strengths before he tossed one of the books away, "Well I learned as much as I want to for the moment."

"Really?" Kiina asked, "Oh! Then...no, that's probably too much to ask…"

"What is it?"

"Well...The building connected to the building I sleep in and where the medical room is is actually the **Skylander Academy**, a school dedicated to teaching new Skylanders. A lot of the students were really curious about you and when I said you were a thing called a Kamen Rider, they wanted to know what those were."

"...This place is a School!?"

"_Academy._"

* * *

"So, students, you wanted him. You demanded it. Here comes…" Hugo began.

"BOOM! Here's Flynn!" Flynn grinned before Tsukasa jabbed him in the neck, making him laugh.

"Thank you for that," Hugo thanked before turning back to the auditorium, who were settling down from a round of laughter, "Now, students, I would like you to meet your guest speaker for today. Tsukasa Kadoya, or Kadoya Tsukasa as people call him where he's from."

Tsukasa soon took the mic from Hugo and looked at the crowd. He quickly noticed that some of the students looked like smaller versions of Skylanders he had seen and there were quite a few Skylanders in it as well. He even noticed Wildfire in the crowd.

"Ore wa Decade." he said simply. "Destroyer of worlds, do with that what you will." he smirked. "I will destroy everything and connect everything." he quoted. "But that's not why I'm here. It's to introduce you all to kamen riders." he began as he walked around. "Now who has a question...yes, you there!" he pointed to a random person dramatically. "...oh, who am I kidding? First off, I'll start with this: Decade has no story. So i'll tell you the stories of my comrades...Henshin."

**=KAMENRIDE: KUUGA!=**

"This is Kuuga!" D-Kuuga said as he landed on the ground, Kiina quickly holding up a sign reading 'Mr. Beetle' behind him, "Kuuga is a Rider born from an ancient artifact that lets him become the perfect warrior. He's stronger, faster, and he's able to destroy the entire universe with his kick alone in his Ultimate form." he explained. "And that's no joke. He can really do that. So watch out for the kicks." he said as he kicked his leg up dramatically. "He was a solo act, meaning he fought alone with no help. His enemies were named Gurongi. He was also the first Rider I could call 'friend.' His name is Yusuke Godai." A tiny arm, the hand rounded and made of magma, went up "Yes?"

"Um...Mr. Kadoya, he really fought all alone? Didn't he have anyone helping him?" the tiny lava student asked.

"He did fight alone. While he had friends to support him, he had no one who could truly fight by his side. All that matter to that foolish guy was smiles. If he met you, all he'll do whatever needed to make you all smile." He explained, noting that a few of the audience members were smiling about that personality, "Kuuga had a dark warrior power, but all he cared for was protecting the smiles of everyone in the world. So he forced the darkness inside him down, he dominated it and made himself into a powerful warrior of good who would throw his life down for you the minute he met you!" he said dramatically. "So minna, would you do me all a favor when I save him and introduce him to you all?" everyone leaned a bit closer to hear the favor, "Give him your biggest and happiest smile!" he said as he pulled out another card. "Now onto the next rider."

**=KAMENRIDE: AGITO!=**

With that he changed to D-Agito and Kiina changed the sign to 'Mr. Dragon.' "Meet Agito, the warrior born of the Agito seed; a human who was gifted with a curse that turns them into a warrior who fights beings we call the Unknown and Lords. Agito can be anyone, but this particular one is a great hero his name is Shouichi Tsugami. He lost his memories, he had nothing, no one. And yet, he used these powers...this curse...to protect people." he explained. "He's a hero of the unknown world. He fights as a warrior of divine power, he has the power to change his own fate. He influences the fate of others. Even if he feels alone in his heart, he still fights for others. But Agito was not alone, he had others like him. One was Gills, a berserk wild Rider who at first could not control the power within him. But they fought together using this cursed power. Another one was G3 who was made to copy Kuuga." he explained, "He's a police officer who, in spite of not having any power, he still fought these monsters because he could not just let people be in danger."

"Why does he look like Kuuga?" a mini version of Terrafin asked.

"Hmm...I don't even know, but I can tell you that they do exist in the same world." the tiny lava hand went up again, "Yes?"

"Same world?" Weerupter repeated.

"I can go to any world. For example, I could go to a Skylands where Skylanders never existed or a Skylands where Eon is evil"

"Oh, I've been there," Kiina noted.

"...We're off track here!" D-Agito said.

"S-Sorry," Kiina sweatdroped.

"In the end, Agito opened his own restaurant and retired happily...well, who am I kidding? He's still fighting the good fight." he said as he took out yet another card. "This might be a bit more intense." he advised as he changed forms again.

**=KAMENRIDE: RYUKI=**

"And for some fun…"

**=ATTACK RIDE: ADVENT!=**

With that, Dragredder flew out and around D-Ryuki, giving a roar to the audience. Many awed at seeing the new dragon. Kiina...held up a sign reading 'Mr. Big Dragon and Mr. Dragon Knight.'

"This is Ryuki, he comes from the world of the Rider War." he explained, "The Rider War is a bloody and violent thing where Kamen Riders kill each other till the last one is left standing, and that last one standing gets one wish." he explained, earning loud gasps from the crowd, "Yup. That's how it works. A world where people use the powers of monsters called Contract Monsters to become armored warriors in a death game," he said pointing to the dragon, "This one here tried to eat Ryuki before he was contracted to him." a tiny purple paw went up, "Yes?"

"D-Didn't they have anyone working with them? To try to stop it?" a little chibi Spyro asked.

"...No. They were all in it to win it. Most of the sensible ones trying to end were the first to go, Ryuki even died at the end," he explained sadly, "But...there is another thing about this world. No one wins. In the end, everything resets and the war starts over from the beginning. It never ends, no one is meant to win." he added, "Shinji Kido...is forever trapped in this war, but still keeps his beliefs that Kamen Riders are...heroes." he explained, "Even with all that happens, he holds to this belief, he chooses to see the good in this evil! He is one of the few in this world who truly deserve to call themselves Kamen Rider. Him and his eternal partners, Knight and Zolda. Someday, maybe they'll be free. Until then? Henshin."

**=KAMENRIDE: FAIZ=**

"And…"

**=ATTACKRIDE: AUTO VAJIN!=**

Kiina fumed as she kept scratching out what she had written before shrugging and holding up a sign reading 'Mr. Catfish Phi.' At the same time, everyone looked in shock as a bike or what looked like a bike to them drove in jumped in midair and changed into an all silver bike before it flipped into a humanoid figure. Almost immediately, the Tech Skylanders were memorizing everything they could about it.

"This is Faiz, often spelled as just 555 as well." D-Faiz explained. "He is a Rider of super advanced technology made by the company Smart Brain, and he's dead."

"...What?" went off most of the audience while others thought he was an Undead Element.

"He's dead. He died once." he explained, "But he was reborn as a non-human creature called an Orphnoch, he's known as the Wolf Orphnoch. a powerful and fast beast, but yet Faiz chose to help people, not harm them like the rest of his kind." he explained. "He used the powers of Faiz to kill his own kind and save humanity. He was alone sometimes, others got Rider Powers but very few chose to help him," he explained. "Some people who had a rider belt even fought against Faiz for their own selfish ambitions. Faiz was, in essence, alone in his goal to protect humans. But sometimes...those who had the same ideals had the belts and fought with him." he informed, "But even alone, he accepted he was never going to be human and made it his mission to protect the dreams of humans." he explained. "So in the end, the least human of beings was more human than most others would claim!" he stated. "That is Faiz; a man who fights a war against an uprising species because he can!"

The audience was stunned by what they had been told so far.

"Also this is Auto Vajin, Faiz's bike and partner." he added, his tone changing to one more like someone trying to sell something. "He's a truly helpful buddy. He can become a bike acting like a mighty steed, or a fighter to protect and help his partner Faiz." Auto Vajin waved at the crowd shyly, "Show them your guns."

Auto Vajin then flex showing off his "muscles." Some of the machine-made of the audience in the female persuasion swooned and even wolf whistled.

"Not those! I meant the actual guns."he said, slapping it upside the head before it looked at him, "Why are you…"

Auto Vajin then took out its gun and fired at him. Tsukasa started running around the stage, Auto Vajin chasing him around in a circle while shooting. The crowd started to snicker and laugh at the comical sight.

"Anyway…" D-Faiz said. "Onto the next rider." he said grabbing a new card. "I warn you now his story is never for the faint of heart." he explained.

**=KAMEN RIDE: BLADE!=**

With that a blue card swept over him turning him to D-Blade. Kiina's sign went up again, reading 'Mr. Rhinoceros Beetle.'

"This is Blade The Rider of BOARD and the fighter of the Undead. And, no, they are not Zombies!" almost immediately, the ten hands/claws/paws that went up went down, "Though I know him as Kenzaki Kazuma, Blade is a human being….lost forever." he explained sadly. "Kazuma used the powers of the Ace of Spades Beetle Undead to become his rider form, he sealed the Undead, unkillable monster into card to harness their powers." he explained. "He evolved faster than humans should, and attained the power of King Form. With each use, his body evolved more and more until his body began to become something more than human. His body was slowly becoming that of...of an Undead." he explained sadly. "In order to save his friend, he made himself into a monster, just so this friend could live as a human." he said, "Kazuma was a fool in his own way...but he was the kind of fool that deserved to be a Kamen Rider, even if to this day he's known as Navy Joker."

"Navy Joker?" some of the audience muttered aloud.

"...My only regret is that his last smile will only be saved in my pictures," He explained, "See, the Undead were all ranked like a deck of cards; four suits and the number ranks, the Royal ranks, and Aces. But there was also the Joker, a monster that if it won the personal war of the Undead, then all life would end." he explained. "But this Joker, he learned how to live as a human,. and he didn't want to end anytime soon. But his goal was to have himself sealed and save humanity at the cost of his dream of living a life as a human. But Kazuma gave up his own humanity to forever stop the war in a stalemate. He gave everything up just to save his friend and give him a chance at a human life." D-Blade explained.

"..." the crowd was silent and some even started to cry, Kiina blowing on a tissue with tears going down her cheeks.

"Henshin."

**=KAMENRIDE: HIBIKI!=**

With that he became D-Hibiki, Kiina switching to 'Mr. No Bug Eyes Demon Head' for her sign, "Well I think that's enough tragedy." he said. "Let's go down a less tragic road this time. Greet Hibiki. The Oni Kamen Rider. For those who don't know, an Oni is a Japanese Demon/Ogre." he explained. "Only, these Oni look badass…" he smirked cupping his chin. "But don't let that explanation fool you, the Oni are pure good. They train their bodies to the limits to become these forms and protect the world from large monsters called Makamou using the art of Ongekidou!" he said as he pulled out Hibiki's Ongeki Bou Rekka. "Hibiki is the greatest of them all. He is a solitary warrior who fights and trains everyday to protect people from wild evil beasts." he added as he began to tap the drum sticks as if playing a drum. "Hibiki was a bit of a strange old man. Nice and kind, he refused to do something, but would do it anyway, like taking in a student." he explained. "He was a good guy who was a pretty good teacher in his own right. He had his share of loss, but he never let it show. He always treated others with respect and kindness. He was and is a great and respectable man." D-Hibiki smirked as he took out a lighter and blew on it, making a wide stream of fire and surprising the audience.

"Boomsticks! What did you have for breakfast?" Buzz asked, covering his nose.

"It's Onibi." D-Hibiki explained, "Yup. Hibiki can breath and control fire. Most Oni have an elemental affinity like fire, Lightning, or Wind." he listed, "And they use these neat weapons that can double as a musical instrument. Why? ...I honestly haven't a clue. Maybe they all have a garage band. I know I sure loved jamming with them." He informed, "But I am getting off topic."

"Are Oni Skylanders?" the mini Terrafin asked.

"Why do you ask?" D-Hibiki humored the young Skylanders.

"Well, you mentioned Fire and Air, they're both Elements in Skylands," the mini Terrafin noted.

"Well maybe they are. When I find Hibiki, he can tell you himself how about that?" D-Hibiki asked as he put the drum sticks away before dusting his hands. "Now on to the a-hole of my group."

**=KAMENRIDE: KABUTO!=**

With that D-Kabuto stood there as his horn folded over the helmet, Kiina showing the sign 'Mr. Red Beetle.' "This is Kabuto, he is by far the fastest Kamen Rider." he explained, "Why you may ask, simple he has a built in power called Clock Up, it lets him run at near the speed of light, it makes it so one second feels like a minute, and a minute like an hour." he explained. "He's even able to time travel on his own when he enters his stronger form...through a certain train rider gets piss with it" he added. "But that's not important, Kabuto's world is being invaded by an evil alien called Worms, they can mimic anyones form and memories, and they often kill the original to take over their lives. Kabuto hates them so much because they did that to his mother and father, they took their form and killed them before his eyes." he started, "And he got payback...and he was still a kid at the time...don't ask me how he killed them...i don't even want to know." he explained with a shudder. "Kabuto is actually a very stuck up dude, but he can show some kindness...but only to his younger sisters." he added, "But when not dealing with worms he deals with these messed up monsters called Terraformers...and they are creepy looking." he shuddered, "Imagine a giant human shaped cockroach….ugh..just so...nightmare fuel." he said as he doubled over as if to be sick.

"Is Kabuto really a jerk?"

"Well...if you think _Kaos_ is a jerk in terms of personality…." he explained, "I mean I'd still rather be with Kabuto given he never underestimates, but he still acts stuck up." he explained. "But again there's some good guy qualities to him. When it comes to his sisters..."

**"Boo! Move on to us!"** Ryutaros jeered.

"Fine, let me make good use of this card for once then." he said taking out an attack ride card.

**=ATTACKRIDE: ORE SANJOU!=**

With that shards of energy formed before red armor connected to the new suit before peach shaped mask formed on his head.

"Ore….Sanjou!" D-Den-O shouted as he struck his famous pose. "Kore ga Kamen Rider Den-O!" he explained. "This is his main form, the Imagin used to make it isn't here." he said as he went over and dragged Ryutaros with him. "These guys go inside someone, take them over like a ghost, and then control them. They also make up the forms for Den-O, so this is a Rider with Multiple Personality Disorder." he explained simply as he pointed to Ryutaros. "But Den-O's real user is a guy named Ryoutaro, he's a very unlucky but nice guy. I mean he drove his bike into a tree once and was still happy and cheery. But he still somehow got into a whole lot of weird situations involving time traveling imagination made monsters, and a lot of weirdos along the way as well." D-Den-O explained as he lifted Ryutaros up. "These Imagin are lots of trouble too, they enjoy possessing people for fun, so if any of your friend start acting really weird. Blame these guys." he added before a tiny orange gurry hand went up, "Yes?"

"Does that mean this 'Den-O' is attached to different Elements?" Trigger Snappy asked.

"I haven't a clue," D-Den-O said as he lifted Ryutaros up, "Does this brat have an element or something? I can't tell honestly?" he asked.

Kiina walked over and put a hand on Ryutaros' forehead. The gem on her staff began to shine softly before turning purple.

"He's Magic," Kiina informed.

"Really?" D-Den-O asked, "That explains why every time he snaps his fingers, everyone within audible range begins breakdancing." it was then he noticed the sign Kiina was holding, "Mr. Multi-Train? ...Really?"

"...It helps me remember, okay?" Kiina pouted as she walked back to the side, Ryutaros following her.

"Eh, well whatever works for ya. I normally remember them by the insults I sling at them. They might be my comrades, but they still have their faults." many Skylanders nodded in agreement, "So let's move on, shall we?" he said as he kicked Ryutaros off the stage he was on, "Henshin."

**=KAMENRIDE: KIVA!=**

Kiina showed the sign resembling the Batman symbol as Decade was covered in quicksilver that shattered to reveal D-Kiva, "...Batman? Really?"

"I have no idea why I drew this," Kiina replied, "I was going for 'Mr. Bat Man.'"

"Well believe it or not Kiva is not really a bat theme. He's a Vampire theme. In fact, his name stands for 'KIng of VAmpires,' even though his race are called Fangires...confusing, I know. But in short, he's a vampire prince." D-Kiva explained.

"Hey, sounds like he could be related to you, eh old timer?" Freeze Blade whispered to a figure beside him.

"Silence," the figure whispered back, lightly-but strongly-punching his shoulder with one of his skull-themed boxing gloves.

"Anyway, Kiva is a half Fangire/half human. His father was a human, and a famed womaniser, while his mother was the Queen of the Fangire race. It was a true love story that ended in tragedy as Kiva's father died shortly before his birth by using the power of Dark Kiva." he explained. "And his mother was forced to abandon him lest the Fangires come after them both to punish her for loving a human."

"Dark Kiva?" Spyro repeated.

"Kiva's power comes from a family of bats known as the Kivat Clan. Kiva uses Kivat-Bat the 3rd, while his father used Kivat's father, Kivat-Bat the 2nd. He forms a more powerful armor with great dark powers. But he was a regular human who could not stand the dark power he used this armor three times to protect the woman he loved, his unborn child and her child she already had." D-Kiva explained. "A man who seems to only care for himself, gave up his life for ones he loved and for what he believed, Kiva was born inheriting a tragic legend." he explained as he raised his blood red colored hand. "Kiva used this power to protect humans from the Fangires, he was a poor boy who felt he wasn't human. Yet he still protected them, he had the help of three friends of his fathers; the Arm Monsters. Garulu the Wolfen, Dogga the Franken, and Bassha the Merman."

"Question?" a humanoid fish in a black diving suit held a gloved hand up, "What is an Arm Monster and I've never heard of a Bassha before in any Merman community in Skylands."

"Arm Monsters are monster who have been cursed and can be turned into a weapon to be used by others." D-Kiva explained, "Garulu is a werewolf-like beast, while Dogga is like Frankenstein's Monster, and Basha is like a Gillman." he explained. "They were originally an entire race on their own...but the Fangires slaughtered all of them, leaving those three the last of their own kind."

"But how is Bassha the last of our kind?" the fishman asked in confusion.

"Different worlds, man, remember that. His world is not your world." he reminded. "Onto the next part. Kiva lived his life as a regular hero, until one day he found something he didn't expect; love." he said. "Kiva met someone like him, an awkward girl who was lost and confused. The two were meant for eachother...or so they hoped." he said before he sat down on the edge of the stage, the fishman getting a pained feeling in his gut. "Kiva's brother, another Rider known as Saga, was King of the Fangire, and Kiva's love was meant to be his queen." he explained. "So now, brothers fight to kill each other, for the sake of a woman." he explained. "It ended in tragedy. In order to end the fight between brothers, the woman took an attack from Kiva that would have killed Saga, and as result she died in his arms." the fishman flinched, feeling he could relate to a lost love with Kiva, "Kiva's story is a tragic love story, but in the end...he was able to settle his differences with his brother and the two now rule together to ensure the Fangires no longer attack humans." he explained Kiina glancing down at the grey crystal on her necklace, "And that's the end for today. These are all the riders I'll be sharing. The other five you can meet yourselves and hear their story when I rescue them." he explained as digital blurs formed on D-Kiva before he changed into Tsukasa, "Any questions?"

"Um...Is that Faiz guy supposed to be a fish, a bug, or a Greek letter?" the mini Spyro asked.

"He's a firefly. His hidden theme is a shark and the greek letter is his personal symbol."

"Can all of these 'Kamen Riders' change how they look?" a tiny figure with a giant eyeball for a head asked.

"To an extent. Some are drastic and some are minor. You should clarify that, as well. Are you asking if they can do what i do?"

"No, not like that. I mean, can they change how their armors look. That Kiva guy was wearing chains, so could those hide different looks?"

"Yeah here…"

**=FORMRIDE: KUUGA TITAN!=**

Kuuga Titan then stood there, Kiina quickly showing 'Mr. Purple Beetle' with her sign. He showed off the silver and purple armor before he picked up a stick and turned it into a giant broadsword.

"Most Riders can change forms like this. Each form has different strengths or attributes like speed, strength, shooting skills, and a balanced form." he explained, "Some just have a minor upgrade form with a special power, Like Blade he has one upgrade form that let's him fly like this…"

**=FORMRIDE: FUSION JACK!=**

With that, the same card fell over him before a gold eagle symbol connected to his chest, his mask becoming gold as well; as a pair of flaps stiffened and folded into wings. D-Blade then flew into the air and floated there.

"In the end, it will never matter. The looks of some forms are unnecessary; some are to suppress the true power of some of us." he explained. "While some forms represent an evolution in power to a next phase. We Riders are a rather unique and rare bunch," he said smugly as he floated back down.

"Um, this is actually for Kiina," Spyro sheepishly held a paw up, "Any reason why you've got those signs?"

"...I kinda need them to remember the names of the Riders," Kiina replied, currently holding a sign reading 'Flying Rhinoceros Beetle.'

"Well it's an easier, cute way to remember these guys." D-Blade said as he leaned on his sword. "But that's not their names." he added, "I'll leave their real names for you all later."

* * *

"Okay, I can work with the information you've given me on writing a small book on the Kamen Riders to add to the library," Hugo informed, "When we find these other Kamen Riders, I'm sure I can add more information to the books."

"What was your name again?" Tsukasa asked.

"Hugo. I'm the Librarian, recordkeeper, and Kiina's tutor," Hugo informed.

"Well, Hugo, word of advice: if you like your records, then I suggest you don't write down anything about us Kamen Riders or I'm burning all your records down."

"Why would you do that?!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Because we don't want to be written down. We prefer people just knowing the name Kamen Riders. If we wanted to go down in history books or be branded as a franchise we'd ask." he frowned.

"...Not even just the mention of what you guys look like in your armors?" Hugo asked.

"Nope."

Hugo slumped. A strong laugh came from one of Kiina's crystals.

_"That hilarious!"_

_"Shut up, Gulper!"_ the other crystals on Kiina's necklace barked.

"..." Tsukasa looked at the necklace, "So did that red gem come from that lion guy?"

"Huh?" Kiina blinked.

"The red gem," Tsukasa repeated, tapping one of the red gems on her necklace, "Do you need a hearing aid?"

"Red gem...Oh! You mean the **Traptanium**!" Kiina beamed.

"Trap-what-now?" Tsukasa repeated.

"A strange, naturally-forming crystal here in Skylands. It has strange properties that a special team of Skylanders known as the Trap Team use to capture villains to reform them," Hugo informed, "Kiina is able to summon the captured villains from her Traptanium necklace."

"Humph. Pointless." Tsukasa scoffed.

"Pointless?" Kiina repeated.

"Not everyone can be redeemed and not every trap is perfect."

"True. While those trapped can't free themselves from Traptanium, Kaos proved that Traptanium can be broken with the right device," Hugo admitted, "Though, it did backfire because, thanks to Cloudcracker Prison being destroyed with the device, he brought back the Light and Dark Elements to Skylands."

"Which is why if he tries something after I free my friends, I will kill him."

"Not if I can Trap him again first," Kiina pointed out as she dugged into her sleeve and pulled out a solid black Trap resembling Kaos's head with silver detailing, "See? I was able to make this Ultimate Kaos Trap."

"Again, nothing perfect or ultimate. It's just a title, a useless one." Tsukasa snorted, "The only thing that can be assured is destruction."

"Kiina, I do not think he'll budge on the matter," Hugo advised.

"But…" Kiina began before sighing, "Fine. Then when it gets to the end, you'll have to beat me Trapping him with you destroying him."

"No, really. All I'd have to do is destroy the Trap afterwards and kill him inside."

"Traps don't work that way," Hugo noted, "It was tried before by an ancient Skylander on Malefore. He broke the Trap, but all it did was turn Malefore into a spirit and vanish."

"...Malefore?" Tsukasa repeated as he smirked, "Soka."

"Who's 'Soka?'" Kiina asked, "I know a tree guy named 'Sokka.'"

Tsukasa then lifted Hugo, "Who would know about 'Malefore' the best?"

"P-Please put me down," Hugo gulped.

"Baa…!"

"Huh?"

"The sheep wants to do the interrogation for the bloke," Wolfgang's Trap went off.

"Oh," Kiina nodded, "Kadoya, I have an idea how to make him talk without bloodshed."

"What?" Tsukasa blinked, holding some of Hugo's records over a fire. "Sorry, I got him right where I want him."

"You'll just make him depressed and he'll go mute for a month if you burn those," Kiina deadpanned before taking the green Trap off her neck, "Trap! Sheep Creep!"

A green flash of light shined from the Trap before it turned into a Sheep half Tsukasa's height with cannon-rockets on its sides. Hugo proceeded to let out the most girlish scream Tsukasa had ever heard so far.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Hugo freaked as he tried to get out of Tsukasa's grip, his eyes completely focused on the sheep.

"It goes away when you tell me the best source of info on Malefore."

"Cynder and Hex!" Hugo shouted, "It's Cynder and Hex! Now p-p-p-please! Let me go! Sheep are evil! Far worse than anything else!"

"Thank you." Tsukasa said before tossing Hugo into the Sheep Creep who grinned.

"Baa," Sheep Creep bleated, earning Hugo giving a squeak before fainting.

"Thank you, Sheep Creep," Kiina thanked, petting the sheep.

"Baaa…!" Sheep Creep sighed in content, leaning into the petting.

* * *

"Coming in!" Tsukasa called, kicking down the door, "You Hex?"

Tsukasa was knocked back by a small explosion, "Dang it! Who knocked the door down?!" Tsukasa waved a hand before seeing a strange, blue-furred, bunny-eared creature standing beside what remained of a cauldron, "Ugh! I thought I put up a sign reading 'Soda in Progress. Explosive!'"

"And I have a 'I don't care I need info' look... I think I pull it off." Tsukasa countered.

"Yo, Tsukasa, are y…" Spyro began as he entered before he started to laugh.

"Eh? What's with you?" Tsukasa asked.

"E...Ears…!" Spyro snorted.

"Oh well...Doubt it's the worst look I had in my life and I've been turned into an Alicorn," Tsukasa noted, his cat ears twitching.

"Uh...That'll wear off," the blue figure noted.

"Now again you Hex?" he asked, still not caring to Spyro's amazement.

"No. I'm Pop Fizz, Magic Element Skylander and Soda Expert."

"He calls his potions 'soda,'" Spyro explained, "Why do you need to find Hex?"

"Malefore."

Spyro tensed at the name.

"I think he's been using Kaos and I want to know about him...before I turn him into a dragon sandwich and eat him."

"I had that once. Did not taste good at all," Pop Fizz noted, "Then again, it was that time I turned myself into a dragon by accident…"

"Pop Fizz!" Spyro barked before turning to Tsukasa, "You think Kaos is working for Malefore? ...Strangely, that makes sense."

"My pal Kaitoh would sooner shoot Kaos in the head then work for him...unless there was someone better offering him a deal."

"So this 'Kaitoh' guy is a guy for hire like Chop-Chop was?" Spyro asked.

"Oh hell no. He's a thief, so he wants to use anyone he wants to get a treasure. Whatever is extremely rare and valuable in this world, Kaitoh's after it."

"Oh, that'd be Kiina's staff. It was made from the remains of the original Core of Light when she first came to where the new one is," Spyro informed.

"Best hope he doesn't know."

"It burns those with ill intents," Spyro pointed out, "Gave Kaos a nasty burn on his hands the only time he tried to snatch it."

"He finds a way." Tsukasa groaned, "Anyway, I can tell. Malefore...he's your nemesis, isn't he?"

"He killed the dragons that raised me since I hatched, trying to smash my egg," Spyro informed, "For the first ten years of my life, I thought I was a dragonfly."

"Well, technically you fly, so you're correct there."

"I couldn't even fly until another dragon, Ignitus, found me and began to teach me what a dragon is capable of," Spyro informed.

"Did not ask for your life story, pal," Tsukasa said, "So...Cynder or Hex?"

"Huh?"

"Which one is his former servant?"

"S-Servant?" Spyro repeated, "Look, we don't like to bring up things like that and for good reason."

"Malefore wants the powers of the Kamen Riders. I was not lying when I said Kuuga could destroy your world with a kick. Do you really want Malefore to have that kind of power in his hands?"

"He's already capable of destroying the world, but he's more fascinated with wanting to control it," Spyro informed.

"Again, think about it; he wanted my friends for a reason. What makes you think he's satisfied with this world alone anymore?" Tsukasa asked, making Spyro tense up.

"...Fine. But I want your word on one thing; don't mention to Cynder about the 'Terror of the Skies,'" Spyro informed.

"No, 'cause you can't escape your past...no one can." Tsukasa replied.

"...You've done some pretty bad things, huh?" Spyro asked, "Don't bother, that sentence was all I needed." he turned, "Come with me. Hex and Cynder normally talk at the observatory."

"I wasn't denying it and I never said I stopped."

"Could care less. If Eon says that you're a good guy, then you're a good guy," Spyro shrugged, "Plus, Kiina hasn't tried to really hurt you, so she trusts you."

"Yeah, say that after I tell you this; I gave your Master Eon a black eye for 30 seconds."

"WHAT?!" Spyro exclaimed.

* * *

"Okay, we're here," Spyro informed before using his tail to hit the door, "Cynder! Hex! You in there?"

"Come in, Spyro," Cynder's voice replied before Spyro poked his head in.

"I brought that guy. He has something to ask you two," Spyro informed as he and Tsukasa entered.

"You…!" Hex gasped as Cynder narrowed her eyes at Tsukasa.

"Which one of you is the Terror of the Skies?" he asked bluntly before moving to the side to avoid the black lightning from Cynder. "There you are."

"How do you know that name?" Cynder growled.

"Spyro has loose lips." he answered.

"Spyro…"

"Not my fault. He's sneaky," Spyro replied.

"Look, I'm not telling you a thing about whatever you want," Cynder scowled.

"Malefore's back." Tsukasa said simply.

"I know he's back," Cynder replied, rubbing her silver necklace.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Spyro asked.

"I've been trying, but you've been off or distracted when I've tried," Cynder replied.

"How cute. The husband and wife are fighting." Tsukasa quipped.

"Well, they are mates," Hex giggled.

"Sh-Shut up, Hex!" both dragons barked at the witch.

"That did not help to not convince me." Tsukasa whispered to Hex.

"So, why is it that you wish to know about the Terror of the Skies?" Hex asked.

"Cause I want all info on Malefore. I think he's no longer satisfied with the idea of ruling just your world." he informed, making Hex and Cynder's eyes widen in horror.

"...That explains Star Strike's latest fortune," Hex frowned, "A fallen king...fifteen figures encased in shadows and crystals...a man who holds no story…"

"That me." Tsukasa smirked with pride.

"Let her finish," Spyro lightly punched Tsukasa's leg.

"...She said that she also witnessed one other thing; Kaos, laughing as a man who holds no story and a dragon with four shapes do battle against an army of darkness...and the witch unleashing destruction upon all in her way," Hex continued.

"...A witch?" Tsukasa asked, worried, "Did this include plants that move?"

"No. Star Strike said that in another prediction, she had been seeing Skylands briefly covered in strange vines until a man in white and a dragon of pure light and a dragon of pure darkness appear, the vines going away," Hex informed.

"...Any of these dragons Skylanders?" Tsukasa asked.

"I believe she was referring to the Light Dragon and the Dark Dragon of the Skylanders. Neither one originated here, but from different realms of both physical and psychological," Hex replied "We thought they perished the day the Core of Light was destroyed, but they came back with the destruction of Cloudcracker Prison."

"I still can't believe you actually had a prison."

"Not everyone believes that Villains can be reformed," Hex replied.

"You really need to just snap their necks." Tsukasa sighed, "Anyway, I still need more info on Malefore."

"Malefore is a Purple Dragon, much like Spyro is. Hatched eons ago, he was one of the first," Hex informed, her skull glowing with ghostly flames before the flames erupted into the image of a dragon made of the flames, "Purple Dragons are unique in Skylands because they are the only ones who are aligned to all the Elements of Skylands, capable of summoning the power of any Element for their use."

"I see..." Tsukasa noted, glancing at Spyro before turning back to Hex, "How well-tempered is he?" this he asked Cynder.

"He sees everything as...as mere chess or something like it," Cynder informed, "Always planning, he actually predicted that I would be taken from him and become a Skylander."

"..." Tsukasa started to laugh, much to their confusion.

"Uh...Tsukasa?" Spyro raised a brow, "Mind letting us on the joke?"

"Ahahahaha….The joke is that I'm the same as Malefore," he smiled as he started to leave, "I like to play chess too."

"...I say we should take this chance and kill him." Cynder snarled as they saw the large amount of Dark Element on par with the evil dragon they talked about come off Tsukasa.

"Come on, Cynder, at least give the guy a chance. I got everyone in the Skylanders to give you a chance, remember?" Spyro asked.

"..." Cynder frowned.

"How about this; we'll at least keep an eye on him." Spyro offered, nuzzling against her cheek.

"...I can deal with that," Cynder replied.

"Should I leave?" Hex teased, earning her having to dodge a pair of black and gold lightning.

* * *

"Kadoya?" Kiina called out, "Mr. Kadoya Tsukasa…?"

"What?" Tsukasa asked as Kiina looked up to see him standing on the tallest building in the area.

"I got a message from Jet-Vak from the Portal of Power," Kiina informed.

"Portal of what?"

"It was Master Eon's since mine is my staff. But he said he found one of the crystals! He's been able to confirm that there's someone in it!" Kiina informed.

"Where?"

"Will you promise not to steal my big brother's ship again?" Kiina asked.

"Nope." he said quickly, "Not till I build my own."

"You know how to build one?" Kiina asked.

"Yep. I memorized the blueprints."

"Which one?" Kiina asked, "Because no one has a copy of the Dread-Yacht's blueprints. Not even the library does. I blame the curse it has."

"Don't ask," Tsukasa smirked, "Now, tell Flynn he better give me the keys now."

"He changed the system so that only he can operate the ship," Kiina informed, "The Tech Skylanders installed a DNA and Magic Lock on every single thing on it that require him specifically."

"Oh really?"

"How did he do that?!" Flynn complained as Tsukasa was again flying the ship.

"Nice trick with the magic." Tsukasa complimented.

"How did you even…" the magic skylanders there began

"I was an alicorn once."

"What in the Darkness is an Alicorn?" Terrabite asked as Tree Rex managed to catch the ship.

"Something really, really good at magic. Now someone give me directions."

**POW!**

Tsukasa's eyes widened as he collapsed to his side, "Ah...Ah...Gah...Why'd you hit there?"

"Because hitting your head didn't seem to get me anywhere," Kiina replied as Tree Rex put the ship down, "That and I owed you for hitting Tree Rex down there."

"Here then," he said as he poked her in the stomach, making her...cry?

"Dummy! Dummy! Dummy! Duuuummmmmmyyyy~~~!" Kiina sobbed.

**POW! POW! POW!**

"Medic...!" Tsukasa groaned.

* * *

"So, Kaos fucked up and now she's gonna be looking for the Man of the Beginning." Kaitoh with a trembling Glumshanks informed a shadowed figure.

_**"The WoMan of tHe BegINNinG...It has been EoNs since I LASt heaRD of HelHEIm,"**_ the figure's distored, deep, rumbling voice echoed within Kaitoh's head.

"Well he messed up bad. I don't want to be in this place if it starts crawling with Inves."

"Agreed." Glumshanks added.

_**"Kaos HaS doNE well, TheN," **_the figure informed,_** "SkylaNDs is...**_**UniQUE**_** in its maGiC. AlreaDY, I fEEl that hElheIm is cOmiNg…"**_

"You wanna eat one of those fruits and turn into a giant Inves by my guest, but I just want my treasure and be gone."

**_"..."_** the shadowed figure's laugh made Glumshanks nearly pass out and made Kaitoh tense a little,_** "PatIenCe, DiEnd...AnD do NoT PREsumE thAt the FrUit is wHat I seEk." **_

"I don't. I'm just saying even you aren't safe from Helhiem."

_**"I SeE...I am AmaZeD thAT yOu are WARning Me of WHAt I KnoW of AlReady, as if yoU are conCerNed thAt you wiLL not Get your ReWard, but WorrY Not. YOu will gEt thAt TREasURE You DEsiRE,"**_ the figure informed, _**"NOw LeaVe."**_

"Alright. I'm going with Glumshanks after the crystal…but before I go, I still have the okay to kill Kaos if he gets in my way, hai?"

_**"...YeS…"**_

"All I needed to hear, boss. Anything you want me to get you while I'm out?" Kaitoh asked, leaving as Glumshanks followed.

"K-Kill Lord Kaos?" Glumshanks gulped once they were getting onto a small boat.

"Yep." Kaitoh said, polishing his gun.

"Oh, he's not going to like that once he learns about this."

"You gonna tell him?"

"What?! N-No," Glumshanks replied, "I'd rather not get killed either."

"Stick with me, Glumshanks, and I'll get you to that nice version of Kaos you told me about." Kaitoh assured.

Glumshanks nodded as he began to pedal, making the boat fly off.

"Umm, Kaitoh was your friend really gonna hurt me?"

"Probably cut your arm off to get you to talk if you struggled."

"Eek!" Glumshanks squeaked, "B-But doesn't he know that if he tried that, the Skylanders would stop him? That's straight torture, one of the crimes that is considered unforgivable here."

"Glumshanks...He doesn't care," Kaitoh said, "If you met him years ago...well, years for me and him, he would've worked with Malefore and destroyed everything."

"O-Oh…" Glumshanks gulped.

"Besides, there's a big secret about him that will make him interesting for Malefore."

"Interesting?" Glumshanks repeated before his vest pocket buzzed, "H-Hold on." he took out a hand-held mirror, "Y-Yes?"

_"Glumshanks!"_ Kaos shouted, appearing in the reflection, _"My forces have secured the crystal! I need you to get it back here."_

"He went ahead without us again, didn't he?" Kaitoh frowned.

_"Ah, there you are Kaitoh. Look, I need you to get back here to the castle. They just beat the last of the guys you summoned,"_ Kaos informed.

Kaitoh then started making staticy noise, "Can't *kert* hear...zzt, heave zzz…"

_"DON"T YOU DARE MAKE THE FAKE STATIC!"_ Kaos snapped before the mirror shattered.

"...You do realize you're inviting bad luck on yourself, right?" Glumshanks asked as Kaitoh lowered the gun.

"You're superstitious?"

"I broke a mirror and got the worse infections for seven years straight," Glumshanks informed.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Oh no. We're under attack," Kaitoh said, firing his DienDriver.

"Oh no!" Glumshanks panicked as he began to pedal faster.

"Sorry, Kaos gotta go." Kaitoh said, taking the remains of the communicator and throwing it off the boat.

"Eh?! Hello! Hey!" Kaos shouted at a large glowing portal surrounded by a strange set of carved stones, "Ugh! Mirror must have broke." he turned to two crystals nearby, seeing that both figures in them were missing a limb, "Soon, these two will be gone and Malefore will be able to absorb their Crystals. Then, when he conquers all of Skylands and leaves, I will be able to rule!"

* * *

**"And now on to Kamen Rider Chronicles!" Tsukasa said vanishing.**

**Kamen Rider Chronicles ep 1: Chou Henshin the new generation!**

**inside what appear to be nothing but the dimensional wall Decade would summon travel the aforementioned rider himself appeared.**

**"Kimi Wa...soka i've been waiting for you all." Decade greeted, "Ore sama ga Decade the tenth heisei rider of the new generation, i'll be informing you of my nakama, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O and Kiva not to mention my newest comrades W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim and Drive." he narrated. "To quote a certain belt...shall we start your engines?"**

**Cue op: Let's Go Rider Kick 2011**

**"The story begins overall back in 1973...but the story of me and my comrades started in january 30th 2000." Decade explained as a picture like image formed behind Decade which showed a picture of Kamen Rider Kuuga in a pose ready for battle. The Image then came to life as the red colored rider charged and punched a Bat themed Kaijin sending it stumbling back. "There are multiple worlds multiple riders some you may know different than the ones i do in fact maybe a different decade then the one you know but no matter." he informed causally, "The story of this Kuuga my personal friend and the first rider i met starts in a new city called Academy City."**

Kuuga continued to grapple with the Bat themed Kaijin as it took off into the skies giving us a view of the ever vast city they were doing battle in. Kuuga continued to slam his fist into the face of the Kaijin as t flew higher and higher.

**'The story begins like all stories one special day, Yusuke Godai a man who lived in academy city where espers...yes espers.' he paused, 'exist these espers tend to have superhuman powers from teleportation, to shooting lighting from their fingers." he went on, "They also came in levels from 1 to 5...however there are those who we would call human in the city called level 0, Yusuke Godai was one of those level 0s."**

The readers were then showed a peaceful scene of a human male hanging his laundry on the rails of his apartment balcony. He was a tall young man with black hair that fell to his shoulders.

**"Yusuke was not a model student and not for the lack of trying. He tended to take detours to help people who never turn anyone down, sometimes that got him in trouble...like today...that will cost him the day a nun came into his life."**

"Yosh. Now…" he started as he turned around before hearing a "thump" "Eh?" he blinked turning around, before him was a girl she had a small stature, has a petite build, a flat chest. She has thigh-length, silvery-white hair, and large green eyes., a white, and modified nun's habit with gold highlights. "Huh?!" he blinked before he rushed to her side.

**"Sona onna, Index Librorum Prohibitorum." Decade resumed his narration, "She holds over 100300 magical texts known as grimoires, by the way a normal human can barely even handle one so keep that in mind. Yusuke from that day on would find a reason to live further not just for himself but for his new roommate, while he met index another scenario was going on that would define his life archaeologist found a tomb in the mountains near academy city."**

"Is that a belt?" an archaeologist asked. He reached and pulled the belt like artifact off of a tomb causing it begin to shake as well as the entire dig site.

**"And here lied their first and _final_ mistake."**

Soon enough a massive hulking hand erupted from the ground. With that the ground began to split aprt as the rest of the hand's body emerged it's shadowed form obscured as the lights keeping the cave site lit all fell over and broke. the figure let out a vicious roar as a dark mist began to erupt around it and began to choke all the life of everything that lived. he then looked down and picked up the belt a venomous growl easily heard.

"Kuuga…" it spoke softly in it's dark evil voice before it's glowing eyes widened slightly as it's memories flooded back and anger flushed the, "KUUUGAAA!"

**"And now, it begins..."**

"Soka so you're running from a church?"

"Hai. They are full of evil mages who want to use my knowledge for evil things."

"You speak Japanese so well Index-chan." Yusuke smiled. "I'm impressed it must be a talent for you huh?"

"I'm not sure...I've been able to speak it for as long as i could remember."

"Soka…" Yusuke nodded his head in understanding. "Well don't worry...I Yusuke Godai the man of 2000 talents shall assist you!" he said with a showy smile.

"2000 talents?"

"Hai! 2000 talents! All gained from my travels around the world." he explained. "And someday I'll make that 3000 and then 4000 and so on!"

"soka…"

BOOM!

'Sorry if you feel cheated out of some developments but the full story is for another time.' Decade said not really feeling that sorry. "Now on to the main part, how Yusuke became who he is. The Ultimate warrior...Kuuga!"

"Index!" Yuusuke panicking cradling index to his amazement her outfit the walking church as she called it really did protect her from all the strange kaijins attacks but even then it was still much for her small body to take the pressure, "...how dare you."

"?" the kaijin blinked.

"Why….why do you need to attack humans like this?!" Yusuke asked the Kaijin not understanding a lick of what this human was saying. "What have we humans ever done to you…?" he asked.

"..." the kaijin chuckled at what he precived to be an animals pitiful whining and picked up Yuusuke with ease. It raised the boy to his multiple eyes as it's spider like features were burned into his eyes "Stupid monkey." he spoke un his own tongue which Yusuke could not understand as well it sounded like a gargling version of both Greek and latin to his ears. "You always beg for mercy, no wonder none of you have evolved past these small steps in power," he said to himself, "Now die.." he started before he was shot at from behind he then looked behind to see the cop that had "arrested" yuusuke and index early."The balls on this monkey." he said dropping Yuusuke and going after the cop who lured it away.

"This way you ugly insect!" he taunted for some reason the Kaijin felt that last word jab at his pride despite not knowing that the hell he was saying. The Kaijin's mouth then opened as a long strand of webbing shout out and grabbed his gun. It then grabbed the webs before pulling his entire arm and the rest of him forward, the force actually caused him to dislocate his shoulder before crashing in front of the monster.

"Cop-san!" Yuusuke called out, "sona...even with 2000 talents am i worthless!"

The Kaijin then stompped on the Officer's injured shoulder making him cry in pain as it dug it's heel in.

"Do you wish to help him?" a voice said as Yuusuke looked to see Index whose eyes were blank like a machine.

"Index-chan?" he asked .

"The grimoires in my memories recall a legend." she said pointing at the belt, "The arcle."

"The Arcle?" he asked before she pointed to the old stone and leather belt on the ground. Yuusuke went up to it slowly as he touched it. He could feel it, this felt it was humming, it was almost burning with heat. As if this belt could hear Yuusuke's desire to help. To stop that monster.

"Your body is a better fit than this one. I will provide the knowledge needed but i shall warn you once you put that belt on you are an eternal senshi." she said emotionlessly.

"Daijobu." he smiled to her as his mood turned around. "I said I'd help everyone in this world. I will fight." he said as he picked it up. "So this is nothing but a small step in that desire." he smirked as if this where no big deal.

"Place on the belt then attack the gurongi."

"Gurongi?" he asked before shaking the thought off. Later now was a time to act. He then placed the belt around his waist causing it to glow with a burning white light that made Yuusuke hold his hands to his abdomen as the light burned more and more. "Ah...Ite…." he groaned slightly as the light singed a mark of the belt into Yuuskue's waist as he fell to the ground holding the burned pot.

"No time to rest fight." Index insisted before looking at the gurongii, "You Gurongi Kuuga has return for you." she said in the kaijin langauge.

"What did you say you well educated ape?!" the kaijin asked as he looked at index. "You dare to fool me, you little brat?!" he complained as two fang like spikes poked out of his fist each of them dripping with a venom. he then charged at Index before Yuusuke tackled him through a window. "Tch."

"Kanojo...ore ga...mamoru da!" Yuusuke yelled at the kaijin as he charge at it before punching it. As he did a pulsing aura formed across his body as before his arm was...replaced?! His arm was not covered in a white colored armor with a black cloth like fiber, this fiber felt almost like leather but at the same time it was tight yet free making it feel more as if his own skin instead. His hand had black shell like armor over each finger as the back of his hand was white.

"Tatake Kuuga." Index insisted.

"It's him….KUUGA!" the monster shouted in rage as Yuusuke pushed with his shoulder sending the Kaijin stumbling back and into a car breaking the window. Yuusuke then pressed on as he swung his leg in a kick before similar armor and fiber formed across it. He then punched with his still normal arm with each blow more and more of his body changed his torso was not covered in the same white armor, this chest armor it felt comfortable as if it weren't made of metal yet at the same time he could tell this was strong as metal. His head was then covered in armor that formed into a helmet of sorts it was black with burning red eyes that seemed compound, it had a gold Y like crest in between that went into a pair of very short horns.

"..Shiroi?" Index blinked.

"You're white now?" the Kaijin blinked as he got up as his wounds where not as deep as one would expect. "Your horns are still small…" he noted as he grabbed Yuusuke by the small horns on his helmet before he slammed his head into the car. "You're not Kuuga!"

"K….k...Ku...Kuuga….?" Yuusuke asked as he tried to stop the ringing in his head. "Is….is that what this being is...is that who I am now?" he asked as he took all that in. "Yosh!" he said as he landed a punch to it's face making it stumble back a little he then began to unleash a barrage of chain punches to it's chest and face each one making it stumble back step by step. Kuuga then took a half step back before he leaned his shoulders back and raised his right leg and swung it into the air with great skill landing a blow to the side of the monsters head sending it stumbling away.

"Come here fake!" he snapped as he grabbed Yuusuke and jumped high and they landed on a rooftop. It then extendd the knuckle fangs again as he began punshing Kuuga in the chest armor hoping to pierce it and inject this faker with his venom. Kuuga grabbed the Kaijin by his head and began to wrestle across the roof with the monster. Kuuga pinned him down before he began to beat his free hand into it's face causing a thin trail of blood to come from where it's nose seemed to be. The Kaijin jabbed it's spiked fist into Kuuga's unarmored hip jabbing it in.

"GAH!" Kuuga cried as he kept the beast pinned.

Soon a sound caught their attention as they looked to see a helicopter with the cop from before politing it.

"A metal bird?"

Kuuga punched the Kaijin in his distraction before he grabbed it's hand and pulled it out before it could being injecting any venom. He then jumped back as he put his hand to the wound as small trails of blood came out of it. After a minute the black fibers closed up and stopping any more blood from escaping but Kuuga could still feel the wound from under the suit.

The cop then looked closely on the scene before him before taking a sniper rifle. He aimed for the Spider Kaijin as it began to get up. He then loaded a shell before he fired the high powered round that was armor piercing grade actually dug into it's shoulder this time making it stumble forward as Kuuga charged and delivered a straight punch to it's face making more blood leak from it's face . the kaijin then pushed kuuga back as it remove the bullet it having left a dent in its perfect body, enraged he glared at the cop and leaped landing on the helicopter.

"I owe you a matching wound." he said as his spiked extend out again. He raised his arm to strike but before he could a white armored hand grabbed his making him look back to see Kuuga who then wrapped his free arm around it's neck. "Get off faker!"

"I don't know what you're saying...but I won't let you continue hurting people!" Kuuga cried as he kicked his foot on the side of the helicopter leaving a dent in the shape of his boot and knocking it off core slightly. Kuuga and the KAijin both fell to the ground before crushing the top of a mini van's roof in.

"Revenge." The kaijin snarled jumping for the copter again only for kuuga to barely catch his leg.

"I won't let you!" he cried as he pulled back and fell back as well as he did he kicked in a bicycle kick fashion landing his leg as for a mere moment a spark of flame formed on it as he hit the monster in the chest sending him flying back down on his back as Kuuga fell headfirst into someone's car.

"...I'll be back." the kaijin growled retreating.

"I won't let yo…" he started before recalling he left index. He wrestled with the decision before he figured he would stop it next time. He turned around and let the Kaijin limp away it's body harmed.

We were now back with Decade in the strange area.

**"After this battle Yuusuke struggles began he entered a new magical world for two goals, 1. helping those who needed it and 2. to protect index, to this day he continues during so, daga…" he then showed an image of Kuuga being captured by Kaos along with the other heisei era riders. "Yuusuke and the others are in danger and only i can help." he said as Kuuga appeared standing next to him, "Daijobu i will not fail matte da so Kuuga you and Index will be together one day." with that he and Kuuga did a battle pose.**

**Jikai**

**"Kuuga is gone and academy city has no defender demo atarashi kamen rider tanjou sono nawa...Agito!"**

Kamen Rider Agito was shown fighting off lords.

**"Agito a man gifted or cursed? as he takes over as Academy City's defender can he lives up to the baton tossed to him?"**

**Next Episode: Count Zero Agito blooms!**

* * *

**GT: Okay. Now that was a doozy of a chapter.**

**O.N: DIE!**

**GT: What did I do?!**

**Spider-Man: He saw Markiplier play FNaF 3.**

**GT: ...What? It's finally out?!**

**Spider-Man: Markiplier's playing it, so I guess so.**

**GT: ...Okay, someone handle the preview while I go off to watch! *runs off***

**Deadpool: well its just me.**

**Spider-Man: Just yoiu actually*Runs***

**Deadpool: Why are you…*lights goes off* oh what the bloody hell now? well looks like i gotta fix the power. in the mean time preview!**

* * *

JIKAI! Kamen Rider Decade: The Next Journey…

Kiina: Why did it have to land here? This place gives me the creeps.

Tsukasa: It's not so bad. Reminds me of my old basement.

?-?-?: Well, ye must be Decade. A pleasure to meet you.

Tsukasa/D-Kiva: You got five secs to talk before I destroy your soul.

Photo 3: The Underworld.

Spyro: Enough with the Skull Jokes!

* * *

**Deadpool: *walking down a hallway with a candle* You let one person do one thing and the whole place goes to hell! Well, I know someone who won't….**

**?-?-?: Hur-hur-hur-hur...**

**Deadpool: Who goes there? I'll have you know; I'm deadpool, merc with the mouth. And I…*an ominous red light shines behind him* ...and I am a celebrity. I take no shit….*slowly turns around* no...body...**

**Golden Freddy: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**=two hours later=**

**GT: *walks in with ON* FInally. Got the lights fixed and watched the whole thing Markiplier did with Freddy's. *looks around* ...Where's Deadpool?**

**O.N: You're stepping in him.**

**GT: *looks down to see Deadpool in a Golden Freddy suit, minus the head***

**Deadpool: Ugh...I..feel...sprung…**

**GT: Dang it, GF! I told you, no stuffing unless specified! *walks off to go scold the animatronic***


	3. Emergency Announcement

**Okay, I know you are all expecting an update to this story sooner or later, but I want to just get this out: I am not a happy camper. Do you know what I've gotten over the last few weeks for _reviews_? For something that in each chapter should be meant to be used for something _important_ like, oh I don't know, _ACTUAL REVIEWS!_ All the new reviews I've gotten, _especially_ those that I can reply to since they're not anonymous, ARE JUST THE SAME THING! It's all 'Update this story'; 'Why aren't you updating this story?'; 'Please, please, please update this story.' WELL NO MORE! As of this moment, I REFUSE TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY UNTIL I GET A DECENT REVIEW! I AM ON STRIKE NOW! *slumps* Sorry for that, but...but I want an honest review right now. I've been having a busy life outside of the computer right now, schoolwork has been constant and quite difficult to finish recently, for one thing and I have a lot of pressure on my shoulders to get good grades this semester. So, please, just...I just want a good review is all. Something that I can actually respond to that I can help the reader understand in a story. What they liked, what they disliked, what their favorite part was, what was the least favorite, any suggestions they have. _Anything_ would be nice except for 'update this story.' Because I swear that I have had it with that question! I will update when I can. Until then, STOP ASKING THAT QUESTION! Again, I'm sorry, but I am tired of it being asked and I really am hoping you can at least give a good review to at least one of my stories on just one chapter. Just...please, okay? I can't stand that question being asked anymore especially in a review. If you want to ask it, then PM me. _Don't_ ask it in a review, a thing meant to help me improve myself. Also, for those of you who read 'A Different Path II,' I am not-I repeat _not_-currently accepting OCs at the moment.**


End file.
